Harry Potter: Pirate Journey
by silphalion
Summary: Through a dying wish, Harry winds up in the One Piece universe. Crew made up of females from various anime/games. Harry/harem, extremely powerful Harry, lemons, violence, adventure, etc...
1. A New World

**Summary: **Through a dying wish, Harry Potter finds himself in the One Piece universe. Eventually, he decides to set off on a journey as a pirate, gathering a crew of females as he goes.

**Warnings: **Completely female crew, Harem, lemons, violence, death, drugs, language, and many others.

As a note, Harry's harem/crew will be made up of females from various games/anime. For those die hard One Piece fans, while I like Luffy, he doesn't appreciate the females around him. At the least, Robin will _not_ be joining his crew, and Hancock will focus on a different black-haired captain.

**Prologue: Death?**

Second year at Hogwarts turned out to be worse in some ways than life with the Dursleys for twelve year old Harry Potter. After nearly being killed by Voldemort at the end of his first year, and subsequently being locked in his room the following summer, life had started to look extremely bleak. But then, Harry's best friend Ron Weasley, along with his twin older brothers, had rescued Harry from Dursley hell and brought him to their home. After escaping the Dursleys, life was finally starting to look up for Harry.

It wasn't until a week before Halloween that things started on a downward spiral once again. After attending a horribly planned and taught dueling club meeting, Harry's ability to speak with snakes, parseltongue he was told, became school-wide knowledge. Overnight, it seemed that everyone in the school had turned against him, even his so called best mate Ron. The majority of students would whisper when he was near...more than once Harry was able to clearly hear that they were gossiping about how he was a dark wizard... and run away in fear if he turned his gaze onto them. The older years, not wanting to seem afraid of a tiny second year, took to hexing Harry's back whenever the chance arose. Harry made almost daily visits to the hospital wing for a variety of ailments, reminding him of his time as a child when his cousin's gang played "Harry Hunting".

It seemed the only person in the entire school whose opinion of Harry didn't change with the revelation that he was a parselmouth was his other best friend Hermione Granger. Hermione, who was like a sister to Harry, gave him the strength to make it through the isolation and attacks on his person.

There _was_ one major benefit of everything happening to Harry through the year; Harry found himself extremely motivated to defend himself and found himself with a great deal of extra time now that he had almost no friends. With Hermione's help, Harry's ability in magic excelled. In less than a week, Harry and Hermione found that when Harry was properly motivated and applied himself to what he was studying, he learned extremely fast and possessed a great deal of natural skill. On Hermione's recommendation, Harry spent a good portion of the gold in his trust vault ordering thousands of books from Flourish and Blotts, as well as many other lesser known bookstores that Hermione recommended. And after some of his housemates tried to break into his trunk and steal his possessions, Harry began to carry a shrunken five compartment trunk holding all of his possessions around in his pocket. He also added a _large_ amount of gold to the trunk towards the end of the year anticipating that he wouldn't be able to get any from Diagon Alley during the coming summer.

Harry's life at school got progressively worse after the mysterious attacks that started on Halloween. Nearly the entire school, minus some of the Slytherins, believed him to be the heir of Slytherin behind the attacks. Attacks on Harry increased, and, as a result, his personal studying and training increased.

All the events during his second year led Harry to the situation he now found himself in. Ginny Weasley had been kidnapped and brought to the Chamber of Secrets to die. Even though his ex-best friend Ron had been one of the main voices speaking out against Harry through the year, Harry couldn't just let his little sister die, especially if he could do something about it. It didn't take long for Harry to find the entrance to the chamber or gain entrance.

Almost immediately after entering the chamber, Harry was fighting for his life against a memory of Voldemort and a sixty-foot basilisk. With some assistance from Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, Harry was able to kill the basilisk and use some of its venom to destroy the diary holding Voldemort's spirit. Unfortunately, this all happened too late.

During the fight, Harry was bitten in the arm by the basilisk, a large chunk of the tooth actually breaking off and remaining sticking out of his arm (the same chunk of tooth he used to destroy the diary). Sadly, this small detail, the chunk of tooth remaining in his arm, was the cause of Harry's undoing. After killing the basilisk, the venom finally started to effect Harry. Fawkes made an attempt to save Harry by crying into the wound, but it was too late. If Harry had removed the fang after it pierced his skin, the phoenix tears would have been able to save him. Unfortunately, leaving the fang in his arm allowed more and more basilisk venom to enter his system, more than the highly magical phoenix tears could neutralize.

Now, Harry found himself lying on the cold ground of the chamber of secrets, alone and dying. Fawkes had disappeared moments ago with Ginny when it was clear that Harry wasn't going to make it. Lying there, dying, Harry couldn't help but think back on his life and be disappointed. Not disappointed that he was dying. Really thinking about it, Harry didn't have anything to live for, except Hermione... and he had only known her for two years...she would get over his death in no time, at least Harry thought she would. His other best friend Ron had betrayed him, his only living relatives made his life hell with the beatings and treating him like a slave, and the entire wizarding world was treating him as though he was the next Dark Lord...none of the professors, even Dumbledore, had done anything to stop the other students all year. Harry was actually welcoming his death. At least in that case, he might be able to see his parents in the afterlife.

As these thoughts were running through his head, Fawkes had flamed back in to the chamber. Fawkes started trilling a sad melody as he watched the boy slowly die. This boy was a hero, selflessly risking his life to save a girl he didn't even know. There was one way Fawkes knew of to save the boy, but it had never been done successfully in history. Also, it could have a number of unexpected consequences...then again, everything could go exactly as Fawkes hoped. Making up his mind, Fawkes flew high up in the chamber and let out one last sad trill. Then, he went into a dive straight for Harry, trails of fire following his descent.

As Fawkes was plummeting towards Harry, Harry was still lost in his thoughts. Though he was ready to die and accepted it, this didn't necessarily mean he _wanted_ to die. He thought about everything he never got to experience...he was only twelve years old after all... never got to live his life without fear of punishment or death, he was only just finding out how much he liked magic and learning, never got to meet a nice girl or two either...

As Fawkes' now flaming body connected with Harry's chest, the pain from the basilisk venom was almost unbearable. Harry's final thoughts were, "I guess this is the end. Well, it wasn't too bad. I wish my life could have been different. Maybe in another time, or another place..."

A unique set of circumstances led to a once in a lifetime event. Magic is a strange phenomenon, one that is still not completely understood. Because of all the malnourishment and beatings Harry suffered in the first years of his life, and a unique connection he shared with Voldemort through his scar, the majority of his magic had been working to keep Harry alive and in somewhat-decent shape. Now, so close to death, this drain on his magic was no longer necessary. With all his magic temporarily at his disposal, Harry couldn't know the effect his last thoughts would have. Responding to his last desires, Harry's magic surged just as Fawkes connected with Harry's body.

In order to save Harry's life, Fawkes initiated a burning day...a special burning day. Fawkes flying through the air and dive bombing Harry wasn't just for show. On the dive, Fawkes built up all his remaining magic, causing the trail of fire. The burning was initiated just as Fawkes connected with Harry's body. This unique burning was a myth among the phoenixes. It was said that by concentrating all one's magic into the burning when initiating it, a phoenix could pull someone or something else into the burning with it, causing the other to be reborn as well, but doubling the length of time it took for the phoenix to be reborn completely. This unique burning had never been known to successfully be performed before, though.

And it wouldn't be successfully performed this time either, at least not completely. The burning had enough time to neutralize a portion of the basilisk venom in Harry's system, but not all of it. As a matter of fact, the amount of basilisk venom that remained in Harry's system was the perfect amount that the phoenix tears in his system were able to hold it off from damaging Harry any further, keeping him from dying (a lucky coincidence that one would think could only happen to the hero of a story...). Before the burning could do any more to Harry, the process was interrupted when Harry's magic responded to his desire.

Harry Potter disappeared from his world, leaving no trace. Fawkes was left to continue his burning day alone in the dark chamber. And as far as the magical world knew, Harry Potter lost his life when he rescued Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. Once again the wizarding world's opinion took a 180, and Harry Potter died a hero.

**Chapter 1: A New World**

In the middle of a dense forest, a tiger silently stalked towards its prey, a lone woman picking herbs from the ground. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties with long dark hair and wore a simple pair of dark green pants and a matching shirt. She also seemed to either be unaware of the impending danger or not care. She seemed to be in her own little world as she softly hummed to herself and cut a few herbs out of the ground with the small knife she had with her.

It was surprising that she was either unaware of the tiger or didn't care, because this wasn't a normal tiger. This tiger was around 25 feet tall, with razor sharp teeth and claws almost as large as the woman herself. The tiger tensed behind one of the near hundred foot trees it was hiding behind, preparing to pounce. Just as the tiger was about to attack, two things happened. First, the woman spun around in a crouch, the knife held in front of her. Second, there was a crackling of energy in the air, followed by a bright light that momentarily blinded the woman. After a few seconds, the woman blinked the lights from her eyes.

Looking around, the woman saw that the tiger that was following her had gone. She looked off to the side where the light had appeared to see what had scared the giant beast away. What she saw surprised her. Lying on the ground was what looked to be an unconscious young boy. Cautiously, she approached the body, keeping her knife held at the ready in case of any danger. Upon closer inspection of the boy, she noticed that he was unconscious and injured. Parts of his body were covered in blood, he looked half dead, and there were burn marks all over his clothes and body. Bending down, she gently lifted the boy up and carried him towards her village, absently asking, "Where did you come from….and what happened to you?"

/

"…I don't recognize him at all," a man's voice said. Conscious thought slowly returned to Harry as his brain started to wake up. He didn't recognize the voice, so decided to remain still and keep his eyes shut to find out where he was. "And you said you found him out in the Yanagi Forest?"

"Yes," replied a woman's voice. Harry didn't recognize this one either. "I was just finishing gathering the herbs when he appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light."

"Hmm…," hummed the male. "A flash of light? Strange. I wonder… could it have been some kind of Devil Fruit?"

"I'm not sure, but it could be," said the woman. "There is also the matter of his injuries. It almost looked like he was in some sort of explosion. There were injuries all over his body and a few burns as well. The walk back couldn't have taken more than 30 minutes, but the burns are almost completely healed and most of the other injuries are gone."

"Some sort of accelerated healing…and possible teleportation? Ah, that will have to wait till later. It looks like our patient is awake."

Harry, realizing that they now knew he was awake, opened his eyes. He immediately realized his mistake and had to shut his eyes due to the light. Slowly opening his eyes this time, allowing them to adjust to the light, Harry looked around the room he was in. It appeared to be some sort of hospital room; there were white walls and ceiling and various medical instruments on counters. It reminded him of the hospital wing, but was different at the same time. Harry also found the source of the two voices he heard.

There was a pretty woman in her mid-twenties with long black hair. She looked to be about five foot eight. Standing next to her was an older looking man, in his sixties at least. He was bald and had a bushy white beard, and wore a white doctor's coat. He was also slightly taller than the woman.

They seemed to be looking at Harry expectantly, as if waiting for him to speak. He decided to start with the obvious. "What happened? Where am I? And who are you," he asked in rapid succession.

The man laughed. "Easy there lad. Take a breath. First off, I'm Doc Buna and this is Ayame. She's the one who found you in the forest. So, what's your name? And, any idea how you ended up there? You don't sound like you're from this island, with that accent of yours."

At the mention of this, Harry finally realized that the two people in front of him had no British accent. Maybe he wasn't in England anymore. The last thing he remembered was lying on the floor of the chamber dying, and then Fawkes flying towards him on fire...so if he wasn't dead, it was entirely possible that Fawkes had somehow saved him. "My name's Harry Potter. And I'm not sure how I got here, where ever here is. Wait, you said a forest and an island?"

"Yeah, you're on Jungle Island in South Blue. Specifically, you're in Yanagi Town, named after the Yanagi Forest," answered Ayame.

"Sorry, I've never heard of Yanagi Town or South Blue," said Harry, missing the looks Ayame and Doc Buna shared when he mentioned not knowing South Blue. "Is that anywhere near London?" Seeing their confused looks, he tried, "Anywhere near England?"

"Sorry, I've never heard of either of those places," said Doc Buna.

"Me either," added Ayame.

Harry was confused. "You've never heard of England?" Any further questions were cut off by a bird flying through the window. Now, Harry wouldn't have been surprised by this after seeing how owls were used to deliver letters in the wizarding world. However, this bird turned into a full grown man. Animagus transformation meant that the man must be a wizard. The man was almost six feet tall and had short-cut black hair. He looked similar to Ayame, only he looked a few years older.

"So this is where you were Ayame. I've been looking all over for you," the unknown man said.

"Hey Ichigo. Yeah, I came here after getting the herbs. Had to bring him to see the doc," Ayame said while pointing towards Harry. Ichigo looked over to Harry and noticed the interested look on his face.

"That was an animagus transformation," said Harry. "So you guys are magical then?"

Doc Buna was the one who answered. "Haha, magic? There's no such thing as magic boy, those are just stories. But, yeah, Ichigo there ate a zoan type Devil Fruit. The Tori Tori no mi, Model Karasu **(1)**." Seeing Harry's confused look, he asked, "Never heard of Devil Fruit?" Harry nodded. "Strange, I was almost sure that a Devil Fruit is how you ended up here," Doc Buna mumbled to himself.

"What exactly is a Devil Fruit," asked Harry.

Ayame and Ichigo were talking quietly to one another, so Doc Buna once again answered Harry's question. "Devil Fruit are mysterious pieces of fruit that grant those who eat them special abilities, depending on which fruit is eaten. There are 3 types of Devil Fruit: paramecia, zoan and logia. Paramecia grant superhuman abilities or powers, zoan grants the ability to transform into a specific animal, and logia, the rarest, grant the ability to transform into and control an element. You probably won't find anyone that has eaten a logia fruit outside of the Grand Line. Also, anyone that eats a Devil Fruit loses the ability to swim."

"Wow," Harry said. What else was there to say? Those fruit sounded cool. Harry wanted to try some. He didn't really care about the loss of ability to swim… he didn't know how to swim anyway. "So, what are your powers," he asked the doctor curiously.

"Haha," Doc Buna laughed. "I don't have any powers. Never eaten one of those fruits. Don't really wanna either. Should've mentioned that Devil Fruit are very rare, and if you found the right buyer, you could sell one for a large sum."

"Why wouldn't you wanna eat one," Harry asked.

"I'm not a pirate or a marine, so I don't really need any special abilities. Don't wanna lose the ability to go in the water either, since we live close to the ocean."

Pirates? Marines? That didn't sound right to Harry. Remembering a question he had from earlier, Harry asked, "Oh yeah, what is that Grand Line thing you mentioned?"

"Wow, kid, where have you been? Never heard of the Grand Line… One sec." Doc Buna went over to the bookcase on the far wall and came back with a large book. Opening it to a two-page map, he showed it to Harry. "See, this is what the whole world looks like." Pointing to one of the bodies of water, he continued, "This is where we are, South Blue. And, that's our island."

He continued to point out the rest of the bodies of water and certain land masses, but Harry had stopped paying attention. Something was wrong. That wasn't the map of the world he was used to. There were no seven continents. From what he could tell, there seemed to be one area of land that circled the globe vertically like the Prime Meridian, and the rest of the world was made up of tiny islands among the vast oceans. Definitely not the world he was used to.

Surprisingly, the realization that he seemed to be in a new world was accepted by Harry easily. Not long ago he had accepted the fact that he was going to die and was prepared to face it head on. And though he had accepted the fact and wasn't afraid, that didn't mean he necessarily wanted to die. Sure it would be nice to see his family again, but he was in no rush. Add that to his experience with magic and all the amazing and…well…. magical things it could do… Harry wasn't really _that_ surprised that it could take him to a new world.

He was alive, and didn't have to deal with Voldemort or his relatives or the fickle wizarding world anymore. Harry quickly decided to accept this opportunity for what it was…a chance to start over, and live his life how he wanted it with no one telling him what to do or trying to kill him.

However, Harry wasn't stupid. He knew he would sound crazy if he told anyone he was from another world. Thinking quickly, Harry said, "I think I hurt my head. I can't really remember much. I think I have amnesia or something."

Doc Buna looked at Harry appraisingly and said, "I suppose it is possible. Ayame mentioned that you were pretty beat up when she found you. And who knows what that flash of light did to you… Well then, you'll just have to stay around here 'til you get your memories back. Hopefully it won't take too long. Other than that, I've already looked you over while you were knocked out, and aside from a few cuts, and your memories, you seem to be perfectly fine." Turning to the other two in the room, he continued, "Ayame, why don't you take Harry here to get something to eat while I talk to Ichigo. We can figure out what to do about everything after."

"Alright," Ayame said. "Come on Harry. I'll show you around town before we get some food."

Harry followed behind Ayame, all the while his thoughts on two main points. First, he made a mental note to come back to the doctor's office so he could look through those books, and second, Harry paid careful attention to everything Ayame mentioned and pointed at. He needed to learn all he could about this new world he suddenly found himself in.

/

Even though someone consciously accepts something doesn't mean their subconscious is in full agreement, nor that they automatically become used to the changes. This was something Harry Potter quickly discovered. Due to his experience with magic, he easily accepted the fact that he had somehow ended up in a new world. It wasn't until he woke up the next morning in the new world that he realized adjusting wouldn't be as easy.

Though he had only been on the receiving end of attacks from his fellow students (including his dorm mates) for a few months, he had picked up a few habits. That first morning in a new world, and a strange room, caused some of these habits to kick in. As his eyes first opened and he realized he was in a room he didn't recognize, his first reaction was to reach for his wand. Not finding it, it took him a few seconds to remember everything that happened, and the fact that his wand was left on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets.

Sitting up in the bed he was in, Harry glanced around the room. The walls were painted a dark green and there was a small desk and chair in the corner. Aside from the desk, chair and bed, the room was bare. Looking around the room caused Harry to remember what happened after he left the doctor the day before and how he ended up in this room.

_*Flashback*_

_ Following behind Ayame, Harry tried his best to take in everything she said about the village. He knew it was important to learn as much as he could about the new world as fast as possible. However, he couldn't keep all of his focus on Ayame. His mind was still racing trying to figure out how he was still alive and how he arrived in a new world._

_ "So, you don't remember anything," Ayame asked, pulling Harry from his thoughts._

_ Shaking his head no, Harry said, "Not really. Just little things, nothing specific," Harry lied._

_ "Hmm…that must be confusing, not knowing where you are. At least you remember your name."_

_ "Yeah. And, it's a good thing you found me. I'd probably be dead otherwise," Harry said, though he doubted it was true. He was so close to death back in the chamber, but whatever had transported him to this new world seemed to have mostly healed his body too._

_ "I'm not too sure about that," Ayame said, unknowingly agreeing with Harry. "I didn't really do too much. Most of your injuries healed themselves." Looking Harry over, she added, "And I'm sure you could've handled yourself out in the jungle after you woke up."_

_ "What makes you say that," Harry asked._

_ "I can tell from looking at you. You have the body of a fighter."_

_ Harry took a moment to examine himself at that, something he had never really done before. Years of being treated as a slave by his relatives and two years of flying on a broom at breakneck speeds had toned his body more than what was normally seen on a twelve year old. And, in addition to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, there was a visible circular-shaped scar on his forearm where the basilisk fang had pierced him. Put together, it gave Harry a formidable look, for a kid at least. _

_ "Also," continued Ayame," you have this look in your eyes. A look of someone who has fought for his life more than once. And, you're still standing here, so you must be able to defend yourself. You don't look that old though, so you probably aren't a pirate, and you aren't dressed like a marine either."_

_ "…" Harry kept silent, but she was correct. He had fought for his life two years in a row already, and surviving the Dursleys wasn't easy either. But then, he was able to use magic. He didn't have a wand with him now… Come to think of it, did magic even exist in this world? He would have to find out._

_ "Anyway, there really isn't much more to show you right now. It's probably better for you to get some rest anyway. Even if most of your injuries healed themselves, you could still do with rest." Ayame led Harry a little further through the village before stopping in front of a small, two-story house. "This is where Ichigo and I live. We have an extra room you can use for a while."_

_*Flashback End*_

Breaking from his thoughts, Harry decided to get out of bed and on with the day. Still wearing his same tattered clothes (he found he was too tired after getting in bed the night before to see if Ayame had a spare change of clothes), Harry made his way out of the room to see if anyone was around.

Going down the stairs (his room was on the second floor) and into the kitchen, Harry found Ayame and her brother Ichigo sitting at the table. "Morning Harry," greeted Ayame. Ichigo nodded his head in Harry's direction.

"Morning you two," greeted Harry.

"I saw Doc Buna this morning, he mentioned that he wanted you to go see him for a quick checkup. You want some breakfast first? I'll walk you there when we're done," Ayame said.

After a quick breakfast, Harry found himself once again following Ayame through the village. Unlike yesterday where he was busy trying to remember everything Ayame told him and being lost in his own thoughts, this morning Harry took the time to look around the village. The village itself was relatively small, only a few dozen buildings there. He could see Doc Buna's building off in the distance, a big medical sign outside. There was a large three-story building near the center of the village that Harry remembered Ayame saying was where the village elder worked and lived.

Casting his gaze around once again, Harry noticed that the village was surrounded on three sides by a large forest, with trees hundreds of feet tall. Towards what he thought was North was a small port and an ocean. He noticed a few groups of villagers heading off into the forest as another few groups were coming back from the forest, dragging some trees behind them.

All around the village, Harry could see children running around playing, and older villagers going about their business. One of the children he noticed playing caught his eye. Harry had noticed that a majority of the villagers had dark hair like Harry. The girl, who looked only a couple of years younger than Harry, that caught his eye stood out from the others. He noticed she was paler than the other children, and she had white hair and red eyes.

His attention was pulled from the girl when Ayame said, "And here we are." He turned his attention back to Ayame and realized they were in front of Doc Buna's. He followed Ayame inside and saw that the doctor seemed to be waiting for them.

"Morning Ayame, my dear. And morning Harry. How are you feeling today?"

"Better. Everything seems to be fully healed now," answered Harry.

"And your memories," asked the doctor.

"Still no changes. I can't really remember anything," lied Harry.

"Well, that's to be expected. Judging by the injuries Ayame mentioned and what I saw, something serious happened to you. And there's no telling what that bright light did to you either. You probably experienced some sort of severe trauma that caused your memory loss. It will probably take some time for you to get your memories back," explained Doc Buna.

"What should he do until then," asked Ayame.

"Well, I'd like to keep an eye on him for a few more days, just to be sure that all his injuries are healed. After that is up to him," answered Doc Buna. "He is free to leave whenever he wants. However, in my opinion, he should hang around the village until he regains his memories. It would be dangerous to send him out onto the ocean not knowing who or where he is. Besides, we can always use extra hands around here."

"Well, I have a few errands to run, so I'll leave Harry here with you for his check-up. I shouldn't be too long," said Ayame. She looked at Harry to make sure he was okay with it, and Harry nodded to her.

"Alright. Follow me Harry," Doc Buna requested. Harry followed behind the man, who led him to the same room he had woken up in the day before. "Have a seat."

Harry sat down and watched the doctor look through some files. He noticed the doctor frowning. "Something wrong," asked Harry.

"Hmm," Doc Buna mumbled distractedly as he looked up. "Oh! Not wrong really…more peculiar. You are a mystery."

"What do you mean," Harry asked nervously.

"Well, when Ayame first brought you in yesterday, I ran a few tests on you so I could find out everything wrong before I started treating you. You mostly healed before I got to the treatment, but I did perform the tests, and I just got the results," he explained. "First off is your incredible healing. My first guess is some sort of Devil Fruit. The interesting thing, though, is your scars. Specifically, the lightning bolt one on your forehead, and the circular one on your arm.

"It's strange that those scars weren't healed as well," continued Doc Buna. "I suppose you could have received them before you ate a Devil Fruit, and the ability can't heal past injuries…," Doc Buna trailed off. "Anyway, that isn't the only strange thing. I also ran some tests on some of your blood to make sure you weren't allergic to anything. I found two strange substances in your blood. One was a highly toxic poison, so toxic that I don't know how you are alive…But you are, and no poison will probably ever hurt you with that in your system. The other substance seems to have some sort of healing properties and is in perfect sync with the poison."

That must be the basilisk venom and phoenix tears. Harry didn't think the phoenix tears had had any effect as it still seemed like he was dying after Fawkes had cried on his wound. Then again, whatever Fawkes had done when he turned into a flaming ball and flew towards Harry might have changed that.

"Very strange indeed. I have no idea how to go about treating it, and there doesn't seem to be a need to do so either. The two substances seem to be cancelling the effect of the other, so you shouldn't be in any danger. Enough of that, though. Let's check you over quick and then you can be on your way."

Doc Buna gave Harry a quick check for any injuries that still hadn't healed, not finding any. Then, he made sure everything was working as it should without any lingering aches or pains. "Well, everything seems fine. Aside from your memory problems, you're in perfect health. Either you have a Devil's Fruit ability or you are blessed in some way." It had been about an hour and Ayame still hadn't returned. "Ayame's still not back yet. If you want to go exploring around the village, I'll let her know when she gets here."

Harry considered for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds good. I guess I should get used to the village if I'm gonna be here for a while." Doc Buna walked Harry back to the front door. Before stepping out, Harry turned back. "Hey, when I was here yesterday, I saw all those books you had. Would it be okay for me to come check them out some time? Maybe it can help jog my memory," Harry tried.

"Yeah, that would be fine. Though, a lot of the books deal with history, so I'm not sure how interesting they will be," the doc mentioned.

"That's fine," replied Harry. History books would be very helpful in learning about the world.

After leaving the doctor's, Harry started to wander around the village, trying to learn his way around. He spoke with a few of the villagers he passed and introduced himself. He also talked to some of the villagers he saw dragging trees earlier. He learned that Jungle Island was home to around a dozen separate forests that all housed unique trees. Some of these trees were especially sturdy and durable. In fact, many villages on the island, including Yanagi Town, were in business with the World Government. In return for their protection from pirates, the villages agreed to only sell their lumber to the government for the use of building marine ships.

A little while later, Harry came upon a group of kids around his age, maybe even a couple years younger and older, playing something similar to kickball. Off to the side, with a sad expression on her face, was the pale, red-eyed girl he had noticed earlier. He had a brief flashback to his childhood, when he was left out of activities because the other kids were scared of his cousin and because he looked funny in his cousin's too-large hand-me-downs.

Walking over to the girl, Harry said, "Hello."

The girl jumped slightly and turned her head towards Harry. Harry figured she was ten or eleven, only a year or two younger than Harry himself. "Hi," she said, confusedly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry," he said kindly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Shiro. I've never seen you before," she stated.

"Well, I'm new here. I only got here yesterday." Turning his attention to the other children, he asked, "Why aren't you playing with everyone else? It looks like fun." He had an idea, but he wanted to make sure.

"They don't like me. They make fun of me cause I'm an albimo."

"Albino," asked Harry. He remembered reading about it before.

"Yeah, that."

Harry noticed she looked sad once again. "Well, that's their loss. The other kids I went to school with didn't really like me either." _In primary school and half the time at Hogwarts,_ thought Harry. "But then I met someone who became my friend, and it didn't matter that the other kids didn't like me anymore."

"Friend?," Shiro asked.

"Yeah, her name was Hermione." Thinking for a second, Harry continued, "She's not here anymore, so I could use a new friend. What do you think? You wanna be friends?" Harry missed Hermione, but he figured she would move on soon enough. And Harry could use a friend in this new world.

Shiro's whole face lit up and Harry knew he made the right decision. "Really!?" Harry nodded. "Yay. Friends. I've got a friend."

Harry smiled at her joy, but the he noticed that it was getting late. He should probably try to find Ayame. "I gotta get going." Seeing Shiro get sad again, he said, "But how about we meet here tomorrow afternoon? We can play a game then."

"Yay, a game."

/

Harry spent the next month of his life in a routine. He would spend his mornings and nights at Ayame and Ichigo's, his temporary home. He learned that Ayame was twenty-five and performed various duties around the village, including picking herbs for Doc Buna which she was doing when she found Harry. Ichigo was twenty-nine and was involved in procuring trees from the surrounding forests to give to the marines. Harry had yet to see any marines; apparently, they made routine visits every 6 months, and Harry had arrived just after their last visit to the island. In addition to cutting trees, Ichigo also acted as a go between to the other towns on the island, his Devil's Fruit ability to turn into a raven allowing him easy transport from one town to another.

After having breakfast with Ayame and Ichigo, Harry would typically meet up with Shiro, who quickly became his new best friend and almost as close to him as Hermione was, to play some game or explore. Harry noticed that Shiro always appeared to be sad when he first saw her every day, until she noticed him. Then her whole face would light up in a smile. Harry did notice that her looks of sadness were becoming less pronounced as time went on. Harry also learned that Shiro was an orphan, a refugee of a merchant ship that had been attacked and destroyed by pirates not too far from shore. Because she looked different than everyone else on the island, she had never been adopted and never really had any friends.

After a few hours of playing various games and/or exploring the village and parts of the surrounding forests, Harry would head over to Doc Buna's to look through the hundreds of books he had. After the first few times, Shiro had started to follow along on his visits, something Doc Buna didn't seem to mind. It seemed Shiro knew as little about the world as Harry did. The newfound thirst for knowledge that Harry discovered within himself back in Hogwarts did not seem to disappear in this new world. Once Harry started reading that first book detailing the new world he was living in, he couldn't stop. The first thing Harry focused on was geography as the planet seemed much different than Harry was used to. He learned about the four oceans (North, South, East, and West Blue) and the Grand Line and New World. In reading about the Grand Line and New World, Harry also learned about pirates and marines, in addition to the World Government. Harry thought the world sounded really interesting, and Shiro seemed to agree with him.

_*Flashback*_

_"Wow, all this sounds pretty cool," said Harry after reading about some of the more extravagant exploits of the marines and some famous pirates. To Harry, this new world he found himself in seemed like something that you could only find in a kid's adventure cartoon or comic. However, to Harry, this was the real world now. And, like any twelve year old, even one who has had to fight for his life on more than one occasion, an adventure with flashy fights sounded cool._

_"Yeah," agreed Shiro. "It sounds just like Aceman!" Aceman was a popular comic amongst the kids on the island, and a large part of the world. Aceman was a fictional superhero that saved people from evil pirates and corrupt marines. Shiro loved to pretend she was Aceman saving people whenever she and Harry acted out the comics._

_"Hahaha," laughed Doc Buna, who was listening to the two children. "I'm sure it sounds like a grand adventure. That's what a lot of people think when they set off to become pirates or marines or to just explore the world. However," he continued, growing serious, "most people don't think about how truly dangerous it is. Sailing one of the four oceans isn't too bad...there are pirates, sure, but the oceans are relatively tame compared to the Grand Line. Anyone planning on sailing there, whether it be pirates or marines, had better be prepared. Word is, the people who sail the Grand Line are so strong they are considered monsters, and the New World is hundreds of times worse."_

_Throughout the serious explanation Doc Buna was giving to the two children trying to explain the dangers involved with sailing the open ocean, his plan was backfiring. When he finished his explanation, Harry and Shiro were staring at each other, grinning. A few hours later, after they finished reading through a few more books, the pair were in one of the nearby forests. After they made sure they were alone, they turned to each other, grinning once again. _

_"That sounds awesome," proclaimed Shiro._

_"Yeah, just think...going out on an adventure like that and seeing the world," exclaimed Harry._

_"Whoosh! Pow! Hyah!" Shiro made sound effects as she punched and kicked the air a few times. "Have no fear! Aceman is here!" She ended in a dramatic pose. "We could go around saving people from evil pirates and marines, just like Aceman," Shiro said with excitement clear in her voice._

_Harry smiled at Shiro's enthusiasm. "We should go on an adventure when we get older."_

_"Yeah," agreed Shiro. "We'll be the best captains ever!"_

_"Both of us captains," asked Harry._

_"Yeah, Shiro and Harry will be captains together, and we'll get the best and strongest people to join us!"_

_Harry chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. But, we're gonna need to prepare a lot if we're gonna go on an adventure."_

_The pair spent the rest of the day talking about everything they would need to do in order to go on their adventure. Get a ship, supplies, learn more about the world, get an idea of where they wanted to sail...However, the most important thing they needed, and it was something they could get to work on immediately, was to get strong enough to protect themselves and any people that joined their crew._

_*Flashback End*_

After their secret meeting and discussion about their future adventure, Harry's daily routine changed somewhat. Instead of meeting up with Shiro in the morning and playing games, the pair would join Ichigo when he went into the forest to train. Ichigo, it turned out, was a competent fighter and helped defend the village against the occasional attack by pirates that didn't know or care that the island was under the marine's protection. It took a great deal of convincing at first, but eventually Ichigo agreed to train them. After all, it couldn't hurt for them to know how to defend themselves.

Harry and Shiro continued to visit Doc Buna in the afternoons, but after, the pair would head into the forest to practice what they were learning or discuss their adventure some more.

After spending his early mornings at Ayame and Ichigo's, his mornings with Shiro either playing or training together with Ichigo, and his afternoons reading and studying at Doc Buna's, Harry spent his evenings alone, studying once again. This time, though, instead of studying about the new world he was in, Harry was studying magic. On his second day on the island, when he finally changed out of his tattered clothes into some provided by Ayame, Harry discovered that his shrunken trunk that he started to carry around with him at Hogwarts was still in his pocket. The trunk was keyed to his magic and would only enlarge and open when some magic was applied to it. Though Harry didn't have his wand anymore, he knew of one other way to open it.

This was also when he found out that magic existed in this world...or, at least _he_ could do magic in this world. By channeling some magic to his hand, something Hermione had shown him how to do, Harry was able to enlarge his trunk. And though Harry couldn't perform any magic without his wand (yet...), that didn't stop him from learning everything he could and searching through the thousands of books that Hermione helped him select to buy for a way to perform magic without a wand. Harry wasn't stupid; he knew he would need every edge possible if he and Shiro were going to go on their adventure.

Harry's routine continued in the same way for the next year...

/ / / / / /

**(1) Bird Bird Fruit: Model Raven**


	2. Reference Guide

**Updated March 5th, to chapter 4: Death and Life**

**AN: This chapter is here as a reference guide for those interested. There is a basic timeline for some of the events happening before this story starts up to when Harry officially begins his journey onto the seas. This is to give readers a general idea of when this story takes place in the One Piece universe, as well as some of the ages of characters, both canon and non, as reference.**

**Following the timeline is list of Harry's crew. It will gradually be updated as the story progresses and more individuals join his crew, so as to avoid spoilers. Check the beginning of this chapter for an update date if you want to avoid spoilers for future chapters.**

-29 Boa Hancock born

-28 Nico Robin born

-22 Gol D. Roger killed

-20 Ohara destroyed

-17 Hancock and sisters become slaves (they are 12 years old)

-9 Harry arrives to One Piece universe (Hancock 20, Robin 19, Harry 12, Shiro 10)

-8 Fisher Tiger frees slaves (Hancock 21, Robin 20, Harry 13)

0 Luffy and Harry start their journeys (Hancock 29, Robin 28, Harry 21, Shiro 19)

**/ / / / / / /**

**As of this moment, Harry's crew stands at 10, not counting Shiro, with 1 Logia user, 2 Paramecia users, and 2 Zoan users (1 of which is mythical). Another crew member may have a Zoan ability while another may have a Devil Fruit weapon, that hasn't been finalized. 3 crew members will not have Devil Fruit powers.**

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Alias: **"The Wizard"

**Position:** Captain

**Devil Fruit: **None

**Bounty: **

**Description: **Harry is a 6', 21 year old human. His most distinguishable features are his bright emerald eyes, disheveled raven hair, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He is generally a calm person, until someone close to him is in danger. As some of his crew would say, Harry has a "saving people thing", and whenever he meets someone helpless or in danger, he intervenes. He was given the nickname "The Wizard" after displaying a number of strange abilities that, together, could not be explained by a Devil's Fruit. When asked how he was able to use such abilities, his answer was a single word…."Magic".

Harry is wanted for his part in the attack on Mariejois alongside "The Adventurer" Fisher Tiger, as well as numerous acts of piracy.

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position: **First Mate

**Devil Fruit: **None

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style: **

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position:** Navigator

**Devil Fruit: **Yōgan Yōgan no mi (Lava-Lava Fruit)

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style: **

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position:** Marksman/Sniper/Sharpshooter

**Devil Fruit: **None

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: ** Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position:** Cook

**Devil Fruit: **Hito Hito no Mi: Model Akuma (Human Human Fruit: Model Devil)

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Doctor

**Devil Fruit: **Kyūshū Kyūshū no mi (Absorb Absorb Fruit)

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style: **

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Musician/Entertainer

**Devil Fruit: **Undecided

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: ** Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position: **Ship Wright/Blacksmith?

**Devil Fruit: **Kawaru Kawaru no Mi (Switch Switch Fruit)

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position: **Undecided

**Devil Fruit: **None

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Undecided

**Devil Fruit: **

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Intel

**Devil Fruit: **Neko Neko no Mi: Model Kuro Neko (Cat Cat Fruit: Model Black Cat)

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Undecided

**Devil Fruit: **

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias: **Red Man

**Position: **Undecided

**Devil Fruit: **

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**


	3. Growing Up

**Chapter 2: Growing Up**

"Argh! This is pointless," Harry shouted into the empty room in anger. In frustration, he shoved all the books from the desk in front of him onto the floor.

The first six months of Harry's time in the new world he found himself in passed by quickly. He spent most of his time studying and training with his new best friend Shiro. The pair of friends progressed rapidly, training with Ichigo and by themselves, and studying by reading through Doc Buna's entire library. The reason for Harry and Shiro's rapid progress was simple; they were determined to go on an adventure across the world when they got older. Though they were young, Harry being thirteen and Shiro eleven, the pair understood that they wouldn't get far in their adventure if they didn't have the necessary skills to protect themselves. This determination they had transferred into their training, pushing them beyond their limits and focusing them.

While Harry's physical training and studying progressed rapidly, his magical training wasn't going as well. After learning that magic _did_ exist, at least inside of him, when he was able to resize his trunk, his progress ended. Sure, Harry read through hundreds of spell books at night, but whenever he tried to perform one of the spells without a wand, nothing happened.

This is where we find Harry now, almost ready to give up on studying his magic, as it appeared there was no hope of him ever performing any in this new world.

Looking at the pile of books now on the floor, Harry sighed to himself. "I don't know why I keep trying," he said to himself. "I've been practicing for sixth months and nothing has worked, aside from being able to expand my trunk." Slowly reaching down to pick up the dozens of books from the ground, Harry grabbed one on one of the few subjects he had yet to study, Runes. Harry absently stared at the cover, mumbling, "I wonder_..._"

Up to this point, all the magic that Harry had attempted to perform involved manipulating his magic and then trying to send it out of his body into the air around him to get a specific result. Some branches of magic, however, worked differently, Runes being one such branch.

Deciding to make one more attempt before giving up for the night, and possibly for good, Harry opened the _Beginner's Guide to Egyptian Runes_. He flipped through the first couple of pages on the basic introduction to runes and went to the first couple of practical exercises. Runes were used for many different purposes, one of which was the carving of a rune on an object and charging the rune, thus giving the object some attribute. This process could be very dangerous; charging a miss-carved rune could result in an explosion or a number of negative side effects. Luckily, there were a number of basic, simple runes that are easy to carve and rarely result in unintended side effects.

One such rune is _Djed_, which is a strengthening rune. When applied to an object, it greatly increases it's durability. Harry took out a small knife he had started to carry around and slowly carved the rune into a piece of wood, occasionally referring to the book to make sure he carved it correctly. It took him almost an hour, but he finished the rune. Once the rune was carved, he channeled magic into his hand just as he did to unlock his trunk. This time, however, he forced the magic out of his hand and into the rune. He charged the rune for one minute, like the book instructed.

Once he was finished, Harry decided to test his work and see if he was going to end up giving up on magic or not. Taking the piece of wood, Harry first tried to break it in half with his hands. When that failed, he tried applying weight to break it. Finally, he took his knife and tried to cut the wood.

"Yes! Finally, something that works," Harry cried out in glee. "So, why did that work but none of the other spells?" Harry thought for a moment. "Charging runes and expanding my trunk both work. The only thing different between those two things and other spells is that I am transferring the magic from my body through direct contact. Is it possible that my magic can't exist outside my body in the air, or that I can't control it outside my body? Well, this should be easy to test...there has to be other branches of magic that are similar..."

Harry made his way over to his trunk and began to search through his books for any types of magic that operated with the magic remaining in the body. The only thing he found was the Mind Magics, animagus transformation, Runes, and apparation. He collected the books on Runes, but put them off to the side for now as he knew they worked already. He grabbed the introduction book to Mind Magic, the guide to animagus transformation, and the guide to apparation that he had and sat at his desk.

Two hours later, Harry had temporarily shelved the book on Mind Magic and animagus. Both branches of Mind Magic, legilimency and occlumency, would take a great deal of time before he could see if they worked. The animagus transformation would also take a while, as he would need to meditate consistently until he found his animal form before he could attempt the transformation...there was a potion that sped this process up considerably, but he didn't have access to the ingredients in this world.

That left apparation. Reading through the book, Harry thought this magical skill was the best one to test his theory. From the description, Harry realized that he already performed apparation once in his life before; when he was in elementary school, he had apparated himself onto one of the school building's roofs in an attempt to escape his cousin and his gang.

Harry re-read the steps that are used to teach apparation from the book before deciding to try it himself. He didn't know about the next few pages that were filled with warnings about the number of things that could go wrong while learning to apparate. Fortunately for Harry, one of the major components of apparation was determination. Armed with the knowledge that he had successfully apparated before, his determination in performing the skill was unwavering, resulting in a successful attempt.

"Yes," Harry cheered. Laughing to himself at the fact that he could perform _some_ magic now, Harry apparated himself around the room for a few minutes, thinking of all the possibilities this opened up for him.

/ / / / / / / /

Time continued to pass rapidly for Harry. He mastered the art of apparation in a matter of days. The only person he showed his newfound ability to was Shiro, who was immediately jealous. The only downside to apparation that Harry found was two of the limitations of the skill...you could only apparate somewhere that you had been to before and the further you apparated, the more magic you needed. Which meant, Harry wasn't going to be teleporting himself and Shiro around the world any time soon.

Harry spent his nights working on the Mind Magics. At first, he wasn't going to bother learning occlumency, as he didn't think anyone in this world would be able to read his mind. As he thought about it, though, there was the possibility that there was a mind reading Devil Fruit, making occlumency a potentially valuable skill. It didn't hurt that learning occlumency would allow him to better remember any information he learned. Harry was slowly making progress in both skills.

In addition to the Mind Magics, Harry spent some of his time at night meditating for his animagus form, but he had yet to make any progress.

The area that Harry made the most progress in was Runes. While anyone that knew of his and Shiro's progress in their studying with Doc Buna and martial arts training with Ichigo would be greatly impressed and may call the pair of them prodigies, if anyone knew of Harry's rapid progress in Runes, they would say he made a prodigy look like a novice. Runes just made sense to Harry, to the point where he could just look at a set of runes and instantly know what they were designed to do. In just a few short months, Harry made his way through the hundreds of tomes on Runes that he had. Now, Harry was designing his own rune clusters, experimenting to see what effects he could produce.

At this point, Harry had been in the new world, and on Jungle Island, for 10 months.

"_Hah_," Shiro grunted as she threw a right fist at Harry's head. Harry calmly parried the blow, and followed up with a roundhouse kick. Shiro was just able to block the kick, but in doing so she was pushed back a few feet.

The pair of kids continued trading blows for a few minutes before a voice called out, "Good. You two can stop now." The two friends stood a few feet from one another, panting, and turned their heads toward the voice. "The both of you are progressing very well," stated Ichigo. The black-haired man stood a few feet off to the side, calmly watching the two kids train. "_Very_ well. I'm surprised, actually."

"What do you mean," questioned the ever-curious Shiro. The pair of kids knew they were learning fast, but the normally stoic Ichigo had never expressed his surprise before.

Ichigo stared at the pair, contemplating for a minute. "I'm not sure how much the two of you know about my past." Seeing the matching confused looks on them, he continued, "I was actually a member of a pirate crew many years ago. Ayame and my parents were killed by a group of Marines when they got caught in the middle of a fight between the Marines and a couple of thieves. Suffice it to say, I blamed the Marines for their deaths and joined up with a pirate crew. Now, while I never made it to the Grand Line, I did sail around South Blue and saw my fair share of battles. I can safely say the pair of you are very impressive. Shiro moves incredibly fast for having such a small body, almost fast enough that I have trouble following her movements. And Harry, for having a child's body, your strikes have a considerable amount of power behind them."

"_Hah. Hiya, Ha, Hyah!_" Shiro rapidly threw a few punches in the air, giving each of them sound effects, showing off the speed Ichigo had just complimented.

"Thanks Ichigo," Harry said, more controlled than his hyperactive friend.

"No thanks necessary, I was just stating the truth," Ichigo stated. "Either way, I think our training together has come to an end."

"What do you mean," Shiro asked confusedly.

"There is nothing left for me to teach you. While I am one of the defenders for the village, I am nothing close to an expert fighter. I have taught you everything I know. However, just because you will no longer be training with me doesn't mean that you should both stop training. One of the characteristics of an expert fighter is their ability to develop their own attacks and abilities. You two should keep practicing together, gaining fighting experience, and help each other create your own attacks."

Ichigo headed back to the village as it was almost time for him to patrol, leaving Harry and Shiro alone at the edge of the woods where they usually trained. Before the pair got back to training on their own, Harry went off in to the woods to go to the bathroom. Shiro waited a few seconds before quietly following after him, intent on sneaking up on and scaring him.

Unfortunately, Shiro's tracking skills weren't too good and she quickly lost track of Harry. She wasn't deterred though, and instead of heading back to their training area, she wandered around the woods in search of Harry. Within minutes, Shiro found herself lost, not even knowing how to get back to the training grounds.

As she was trying to find her way, she sensed something approaching her from behind and quickly spun around. She wasn't ready for what she saw. No matter how much she read or heard about the different creatures on the island and in the world, this was her first time coming face to face with one. Standing in front of her was a fifteen foot tall tiger with teeth almost as large as her.

She was only given a second to gaze at the tiger in shock before it lunged at her, clearing the twenty foot distance between them in a single jump. It was only thanks to her reflexes that she gained through the thousands of hours of training she went through that she was able to dodge the tiger and avoid being eaten. It seemed the tiger wasn't in the mood to play with its food. It's right paw struck out almost immediately and Shiro wasn't fast enough to dodge the claw.

Shiro was sent flying through the air and into a tree, three cuts across her chest from the animal's sharp claws. "Ahhh," she cried out in pain, blood dripping from her wounds. Shiro shut her eyes in fear as the tiger readied to lunge at her again. She silently wished that she had trained more, studied more, done anything more so that she could have saved herself from dying like this.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, she opened her eyes in confusion to see why the tiger hadn't eaten her yet. Her eyes widened in shock at the scene before her. Instead of a snarling tiger's face in front of her, the tiger was turned around and facing the other direction. Peeking around the tiger's large form, she saw Harry standing several feet away, facing off against the tiger that was now snarling at him.

"Harry," Shiro asked in surprise.

When Harry returned to the training grounds minutes earlier, he found it empty. He waited a minute for Shiro to return, figuring she was going to try to sneak up on him. It had become a game with her; she would try to sneak up on and surprise him every so often, ever since he had playfully snuck up and scared her one day. However, when she didn't return, he decided to go look for her using a new skill he had recently discovered.

A few weeks earlier, Harry began to notice a new ability. It started with his work with carving and charging runes. It was gradual at first, but he began to 'feel' something from the runes he would charge. It took him some time to realize, but what he was 'feeling' was the traces of his magic within the runes. Once he realized what was happening, his new ability quickly became stronger. Soon, he was able to sense the small traces of his magic in runes from miles away.

As his sensing ability became stronger, he made another discovery. Everyone in this world had magic to some degree, though most had miniscule amounts. Gradually, he was able to sense these small traces of magic from larger distances, but nowhere near the distance he could sense his own traces of magic. With some extended exposure, Harry became familiar with the feel of a few of the villager's "magic", including Shiro, and could sense them from pretty far away.

Using this sensor skill, Harry tracked Shiro through the forest, surprised at how far away she had gotten. Upon reaching her, Harry found himself shocked. There was a fifteen foot tiger about to pounce on her and eat her whole. Acting quickly, Harry threw his knife at the tiger's tail, hitting it and drawing it's attention away from Shiro and onto Harry.

Staring at the snarling tiger's face, Harry thought about how he was going to fight the giant creature. Sure, he had been training with Shiro and Ichigo, but that was against a normal human opponent. This was a fifteen foot, few hundred pounds animal with razor sharp teeth and claws. It seemed the tiger wasn't content to wait for Harry to think up a plan.

Harry quickly rolled to the left to dodge the claws coming at his face, and had to duck right away to dodge the follow up strike. Turning on the offensive, Harry jumped in the air and punched the tiger in its snout and followed up with a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately, it seemed that Harry's attacks did nothing more than annoy the beast. As he was returning to the ground from his attack, the tiger struck Harry midair with its paw, blasting him backwards into a tree.

Blood flew from his mouth from the impact as he fell to the ground. Blearily, he looked up to see that the tiger had dismissed him and returned its focus to Shiro. Harry fought his way to his feet, trying to see how he could save their lives. _My attacks did nothing! Why did we think we were ready to travel the world? We can't even beat a single tiger... No! I refuse to give up. There has to be some way._

Before the animal had time to attack the still shocked Shiro, Harry sprinted in and began to launch a flurry of attacks. As Harry ducked and dodged attacks from the tiger, he connected with dozens of his own. Still, it seemed that none of them were doing enough damage to make a difference.

_Come on...come on! I need to hit faster. Harder! If I don't do something, we are gonna die here,_ Harry silently told himself. _After everything I went through and survived, _this_ is how it's gonna end!? What's the point of having magic in this world if I can't use it when I need to?_

Throughout his internal monologue at his growing frustration at the situation he was in, Harry failed to realize that, once again, his magic seemed to be responding to his desires. His magic was slowly filtering from his core to his extremities, reinforcing his arms and legs. When Harry moved in to attack the tiger once again, the result was different...much different.

Harry threw a punch at the beast's face, already preparing a follow up strike. He was surprised to find that there was no need for a second hit. As Harry's fist hit the tiger, a ripple effect seemed to take effect. The tiger's snout seemed to give in, almost flattening against the rest of its face as all the bones and teeth broke. A tremor seemed to go through the beast's body as a shockwave passed through it, breaking more bones as it passed. This all seemed to happen in less than a second. Not a second after his fist connected with the tiger, the beast was blasted backwards, sent flying through the forest and the dozens of trees that its body connected with.

Harry stood there staring in shock at the destruction left behind as a result of his punch. Looking down at his fist, Harry dumbly asked, "What the...".

Shiro, having recovered from her shock while Harry was fighting the beast earlier, looked at what Harry did in amazement. Turning and running towards Harry, Shiro shouted out, "Awesome!"

/ / / / /

"Grrrrr...how are you doing that?!," Shiro yelled in frustration. She was throwing punches and kicks faster than the average eye could see. However, Harry was easily dodging each one. The most frustrating part, though, was that he was doing so with his eyes closed!

Ever since Harry discovered his new ability where he could use his magic to reinforce his attacks a month ago, Shiro had been working ever harder to catch up to him. Ichigo was right about her, she was able to utilize amazing speed in her attacks. So, that was what she focused on. In one short month, she was moving at double her previous speed, much faster than Harry himself could.

However, no matter what she did, it seemed that Harry was always a step ahead of her.

With eyes closed, Harry used his magic to sense Shiro's intentions, knowing where she was going to attack before she did so. He mentally smirked at his newfound ability. Ever since he discovered his ability to push his magic into his limbs, Harry began to tinker with his magic to see what else it could do. So far, this "precognitive" ability was all he discovered, but he had a feeling there was much more yet to be discovered.

Continuing to weave between her attacks, Harry marveled at the progress both he and Shiro made in such a short amount of time. He knew Shiro was sometimes frustrated that she seemed to always be one step behind Harry, but he knew that wasn't the truth. Yes, his abilities allowed him to always win their spars, but it wasn't like Shiro was weak. He figured she was skilled and fast enough to take out most of the fighters on the island already, and would only continue to improve.

/ / / / / / /

While studying at Doc Buna's one day while he was out, Harry and Shiro made a discovery. They had long ago read their way through his library, though they often went back to reread parts of books that were important for their training or future travels.

On this particular day, Shiro got bored and decided to look around Doc Buna's office. While rummaging through his desk, Shiro found a secret compartment in one of his drawers that had a few books in them. Figuring that they had some sort of secrets in them...after all, why else would he hide them?...she opened the first orange book and gained a confused look on her face.

Taking the small pile of books over to where Harry was, Shiro said, "Harry, look at this. I found some books hidden in the doc's desk, but there're these weird pictures in them."

"Hmm," Harry mumbled before looking up. "What kind of pictures?" Shiro handed him one of the books and he looked inside, passing out with a nosebleed a few seconds later.

Doc Buna returned 20 minutes later to find Shiro frantically shaking a passed out Harry trying to wake him up, a pile of orange books on the ground next to them.

What followed was the strangest, most embarrassing hour for all three individuals. Harry had a minimal knowledge of sex and the female form, the Dursleys never bothering to educate him on the subject and Hogwarts not teaching anything about it either. Shiro had never had much formal education and no parents, so she knew less than Harry, as evidenced by her not even understanding the pictures she saw. Doc Buna gave the pair a one hour crash course on sex and reproduction.

Doc Buna's purpose was to educate the pair; instead, he opened up a whole new world to them. From that point on, Harry and Shiro took every opportunity they had to go to Doc Buna's when he wasn't around to "study" those little orange books.

An unintended, but completely foreseeable, consequence of this was a growing pervertedness within both Harry and Shiro. Looking through the books, the almost fourteen year old Harry sometimes found himself imagining situations depicted in the books; saving a country and the princess personally 'thanking' him, being nursed back to health by a sexy nurse, etc...

/ / / /

"Come on, just try it," Harry said. "I know it will work."

"You don't _know_," Shiro argued. "You _think_ it'll work."

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen," Harry joked.

The pair were standing across from each other in a clearing in the forest, their usual training ground. Harry was standing with his right arm held out to the side, looking at Shiro expectantly. Shiro stood about five feet across from him holding a small knife, about eight inches in length, in her hand.

"I could cut your hand off," Shiro deadpanned.

"I told you already, nothing will happen. Now, are you gonna help me or should I do it myself," Harry questioned.

After a few seconds, Shiro angrily said, "Fine. But don't blame me if you lose your hand."

Shiro raised the knife above her head, steeled herself for a second, and then brought the knife down, aiming for Harry's right wrist. Instead of the knife cutting Harry's hand clean off, the blade connected with his wrist and then snapped in half almost immediately. The pair looked at each other in surprise.

Harry smiled to himself. It worked! Harry had been thinking about his ability to reinforce his attacks using his magic. If it was able to strengthen his arms and legs for attacks, he reasoned, then it should be able to strengthen them for defense as well. Harry was so sure his theory was correct that he immediately went to Shiro for her help in proving so.

Neither of the pair, though, noticed that Harry's arm from his wrist to his hand had turned black momentarily.

/ / / / / / / /

A few days before Harry's fourteenth birthday, tragedy struck the village. While Harry and Shiro were traveling with Ichigo to some of the other villages on the island...it took a great deal of begging to get him to agree...Yanagi Town was attacked by a small group of pirates. The devastating fact was that most of the village's fighters were on other business and no marines showed up to aid the town.

When Harry, Shiro and Ichigo returned to the village, they found out that most of the wood the village had collected for the marines, who were due to come any day to collect the next shipment, was stolen, dozens of villagers were injured or killed, and crates of supplies were taken as well. This resulted in the village being low on much needed supplies, including medicine, food, and tools. Additionally, with the marines set to arrive any day, the shipment of wood promised to them was no more. That didn't bode well for the deal they had in place with the World Government.

In an attempt to alleviate some of the problems, a few ships were sent out to try to procure the various supplies the village needed. Harry was allowed to accompany Ichigo on one of the ships, but Shiro had to stay behind to help with the injured, as she had some basic first aid knowledge and there was a lack of individuals with training in the village.

If asked, Harry would tell you that there were two decisions he made in his life that drastically altered the path his future took. The first would be deciding to go down into the Chamber of Secrets, which resulted in him ending up in a new world. The second was his decision to go with the groups to obtain supplies while leaving Shiro behind.

/ / / /

"Holy shit! I can't believe it worked," shouted a surprised Harry.

Currently, Harry was standing in the middle of a forest on a small, uninhabited island. A week ago, the supply ship he was on had stopped on the island to search for any food available. The island was obviously deserted, so the hope was that there would be fruit and possibly animals they could procure. While the other members of the ship were collecting said supplies, Harry had snuck off on his own to make preparations to test his new technique.

Just because Harry was off the island traveling the seas didn't mean he gave up on his training. For the last few months, Harry had been tinkering with an idea he had. Apparation was a very useful skill to have, especially in this world where travel between distances was time consuming and dangerous. The limitations of the skill, specifically the fact that Harry could only travel to a location he had been to before, kept it from being truly useful.

A few days after his boat set off from Yanagi Town, Harry completed work on a new rune cluster. Stopping at this deserted island was the first chance Harry had to test it out.

The second Harry got the chance, he went off into the woods until he found a clearing. Finding one he liked, Harry pulled out his dagger and carved his custom rune cluster into one of the trees. He could have simply attached a piece of paper with the cluster on it to one of the trees, but he didn't want to chance the paper being moved or destroyed. Once he was finished with the carving, he pushed a small amount of his magic into the cluster. Finished, he rejoined the rest of the group and shortly left the island.

A week later, the ship was a good distance away from the island and Harry finally had an opportunity where he was alone. Concentrating on his sensing ability he used to identify people's magical signatures, Harry focused on locating his own signature. He felt a small ping from the rune cluster he had carved, and used it as a homing beacon to apparate. With a quiet _Pop!_ he disappeared from his cabin on the ship.

Harry's reasoning behind his new idea was to create an easier, far reaching way to apparate. The rune cluster he created was actually pretty simple. By placing a small amount of his magic into it, the cluster gave off an 'aura' that was identical to the magic within. Essentially, it acted as a beacon. The rune cluster also created a...magnetic field, for lack of a better term...that drew Harry's core to the piece of magic inside the cluster itself. This extra 'pull' allowed Harry to use a great deal less magic when he apparated to said cluster. The benefit was that Harry could apparate _much_ greater distances than he normally would, while using a lot less magic.

"Holy shit! I can't believe it worked," shouted a surprised Harry. He had just arrived in the clearing where he had drawn the rune cluster a week prior. "This is amazing! I can't wait to show Shiro."

Though the rune cluster had many benefits, the greatest one, and the one that Harry had first thought about when designing it, was that he would _always_ be able to protect those important to him. If the rune cluster worked as it should, he could place it on paper that someone could keep with them, on a piece of jewelry, or even as a tattoo. Then, he would be able to apparate to someone even if they were in a location he had never been before. Now, all he had to do was find a way for the person with the cluster to be able to use it to send a signal to Harry if they were in trouble...

Glad that his technique was working as intended so far, Harry apparated back to his cabin on the ship, using the rune cluster he had placed there earlier. Back in his cabin Harry moved towards his desk to work on some more rune projects he had in development. As he made his way over, he absentmindedly asked himself, "Why did I feel like shouting _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ when I apparated just now?"

/ / / / /

At about the same time Harry was experimenting with his new technique, events were occurring back in Yanagi Town. The day the marines arrived for their shipment of wood, the villagers had been able to assemble one third of the order, an impressive feat they were able to pull off by having all the uninjured work with little to no sleep over the course of the week after being attacked. The hope was that the marines would take what they had and give them extra time to complete the order.

"Welcome," greeted Elder Kashi, the eighty-nine year old leader of Yanagi Town. Behind the elderly man stood a few of the village workers who were set to help load the collected wood onto the marine ships. The small group was standing on the dock to welcome the marine ship that had just arrived.

"Well well, looks like you are a little light," spoke Lieutenant Jackson as he walked off his ship, his eyes firmly placed on the smaller-than-expected pile of wood near the docks. Jackson was a formidable looking man standing at 6'4". The man wore the typical uniform of blue pants, white shirt, and blue tie. However, over the short-sleeved shirt, he wore a long white jacket. Though his body was covered, it was easy to tell that the man was extremely muscled.

"Yes," answered Kashi. "I don't know if you were informed, but we recently sent a distress call to you, the marines. Only a week ago, we were attacked by a small group of pirates, who took, among other things, the shipment of wood prepared for you. We were only able to collect approximately a third of the wood in the days since. It is our hope that given the circumstances, you would take what we have at the moment and allow us extra time to complete the order."

Jackson seemed to think it over for a minute before he answered, "I will have to confer with the higher ups."

"That will be fine," nodded Kashi.

"Give me some time. I will put a call in to headquarters and get back to you." With that, he turned back to his ship, his subordinates following along. None of the villagers noticed the small smirk that came to his face as he turned away.

While the rest of the villagers made their way away from the dock, Shiro quietly snuck her way onto the marine ship. This was the perfect opportunity to learn about the marines firsthand. And, when she and Harry became pirates in the future, knowing about the marines would be a top priority!

Luckily for Shiro, the marines were pretty lax with their duties, as they knew the village they were docked at posed little to no threat. Shiro was able to get on the ship and move around with no one noticing her. The first few minutes, Shiro found nothing of interest. It wasn't until she got close to the communications room that her sneaking paid off.

"This is Lieutenant Jackson, come in," spoke a gruff male voice.

"Hold," spoke another voice.

A minute later, a third male voice spoke, "Report Lieutenant."

"Sir. Plans are proceeding smoothly. The villagers still believe that it was actual pirates that attacked their village a week ago. They have no idea of our plans."

"Very good," spoke the third voice again.

"Yes, we were able to intercept their distress call with the technology you provided us," spoke Jackson. "They have no idea it was a small contingent of disguised marines that were their attackers. As we speak, the shipment of wood we stole is on its way to the construction facility, so headquarters will have no idea of what is going on. As far as they will know, there was no attack and the village completed their order."

"Shurororororo," the third voice laughed. "Excellent. I don't want Vegapunk catching wind of my plans just yet. That man thinks his Pacifista will be the ultimate weapon...just wait until I complete my research!"

"Shall I take that as permission to begin the final phase, sir," asked Jackson.

"Yes, Lieutenant," the mysterious voice ordered. "And Lieutenant, remember...stay with me and you will rise through the ranks in no time!"

"Sir!"

Now Shiro may be childish, but she wasn't stupid. The second the conversation in the room ended, she wasted no time in escaping the ship and rushing back in to the village. It was clear that the marines were behind the attack that had recently happened, and they were planning something else for the village. She raced back to Ayame's house, one of the only adults in the village she was close with.

Shiro didn't pause to knock on the door, instead throwing it open and shouting, "Ayame!"

Ayame, who was in the kitchen, heard her name shouted in panic. Quickly making her way towards the front door, she found Shiro panting with a panicked look on her face. "What's wrong Shiro?"

"Marines...den den mushi...pirates...lieutenant...village," Shiro panted out.

"I can't understand you. Take a deep breath," Ayame gently ordered.

Shiro took a moment to catch her breath and calm down. "I snuck onto the marine ship after Elder Kashi talked to them." Seeing the look Ayame shot her, Shiro defended, "Nobody saw me. I thought I could get some good information on the marines for me and Harry." It wasn't a huge secret that Harry and Shiro planned to set off on an adventure in the future. "That's not important though. I heard the marine leader guy talking about how the marines were the ones who attacked us last week, not pirates! And now, they're planning something else. We can't trust them!"

As farfetched as that sounded, Ayame actually believed her. First, Shiro rarely lied, and never about something as important as this. Second, Ayame had her doubts about the events from a week ago. It made no sense that the marines ignored their message for assistance. Also, though the "pirates" that attacked them stole numerous things, it seemed that their main target was the wood shipment.

"Alright. We'll go meet with the elder and let him know."

"There's no time," Shiro cried out. "The marines were getting ready to leave the ship and start the rest of their plan, whatever it is. They were going to meet the elder now!"

"Then we must hurry." With that, the pair was off.

Back at the docks, Jackson and five of his subordinates exited their ship to meet with Elder Kashi and some of the other village leaders. Minutes earlier, Jackson had sent a messenger to inform the elder that they had heard back from headquarters and had a deal to work out with them.

"I have been in contact with marine headquarters. I relayed your proposed plan for today's shipment," Jackson explained when the two groups reached each other.

"Is our offer accepted," asked Kashi. He had every confidence that a deal would be worked out. After all, Yanagi Town, and Jungle Island, had been working with the marines for years and this was the first time there was any difficulty with their agreement.

"I'm afraid your offer, though generous, is unacceptable," the Lieutenant lied. "I have been informed that headquarters was relying on this shipment to complete a project they have been working on for quite some time. Because you don't have all the wood ready, completion of the project will be behind schedule, something that is unacceptable. I have been told to inform you that our agreement may be dissolved."

The elder and the other village leaders were shocked by this. Their agreement with the marines was the only thing keeping their village, and the whole of Jungle Island, safe from pirate attacks. Sure, they had individuals trained to defend themselves, but there were few and not skilled enough to defend for long. If their agreement ended...

"There must be something," Kashi pleaded. "You mentioned that the agreement _might_ be dissolved. There must be a way for us to come to an agreement."

Jackson fought to contain the smirk that threatened to break out on his face. These people were so _easy_ to manipulate. He was even more sure that his decision to follow his new employer was the correct one. "That is true. I was given an...alternate arrangement to propose to you."

"Yes," Kashi urged.

"Well...there is another project that headquarters is working on. If you were to assist us with this project, it would make up for the delay in the other project. We would be able to forget the complications of this current shipment, and everything would go back to normal. The next wood shipment wouldn't be for another six months, and our arrangement would continue as normal," Jackson explained.

"Excellent," Kashi said. That was better than they were expecting. "How could we assist with this project of yours."

"Ah, yes...that. For that project, we will need a..._donation_ from your village."

"What kind of donation? We have little in the form of money in our village. We earn just enough for our village to operate," explained Kashi.

"Don't worry, the World Government is well funded. No, we need a donation of another kind. Specifically, we need people, children in particular," explained Jackson.

"What do you mean," Kashi asked in confusion.

"I have not been briefed on the particulars. But, for the project, we need children as...subjects. Additionally, the likelihood that they will be returned is minimal." The implication that they would be involved in an experiment was there.

"What" "No way" "Absolutely not" "Monsters!", the other leaders of the village shouted in outrage.

"Quiet," Kashi ordered. He stood there for a minute, deep in thought. As much as he loathed the idea of sending children off to be experimented on, it came down to the needs of a few versus the needs of many. If sending off a few children saved the village, wasn't it worth it? "How many children," Kashi asked quietly.

"Only ten," answered Jackson. If they asked for too high a number, there was a chance of the village creating an uproar and marine headquarters finding out, something his employer didn't want to get out yet. Additionally, it wasn't like this village was the only one they were planning on getting children from.

Before Kashi and the leaders could give their answer to the proposal, they were cut off but an unexpected arrival.

"Wait," Shiro shouted.

"Stop," added Ayame as the pair ran towards the assembled group of marines and villagers. "Don't listen to them! The attack..." was as far as Ayame got.

As Ayame started shouting, Jackson gave a silent gesture to a pair of his men to knock the two females out. Too concerned with getting to Kashi and telling him what happened, neither of the girls noticed the two marines until it was too late. With strikes to the back of the head, both women collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"I apologize for that," Jackson said. "I thought they were moving to attack us."

"That is alright," Kashi said, though it was clear he wasn't too happy with two of his villagers being attacked like that.

"I believe you were about to give your answer to the new proposal?"

"Yes," Kashi answered. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, he said, "We agree." Before the other leaders could voice any protest, he continued, "we will provide you with ten children from the orphanage. I cannot ask any family to give up their child, no matter the reason."

"That is fine," Jackson agreed. Looking over Shiro, he added, "As long as she is one of the children." He wasn't sure what the pair was going to shout earlier, but it almost sounded like they knew the truth about what happened. He could do nothing about the older woman, but he could ensure the younger of the two never got the chance to tell her tale.

"Agreed."

/ / / / / /

It was a few weeks later that Harry finally returned to the island.

"What?!," Harry shouted. He had just been informed of what occurred when the marines visited. "How could you let them take her?"

"I'm sorry Harry," Ayame answered sadly. "I was knocked unconscious at the time. There was nothing I could do."

"What about now? Why hasn't anyone tried to rescue them," Harry asked in anger.

"Harry," Ayame gently explained, "we can't do that. The elder made a new deal with the marines. If we try to get them back, the deal is void and we won't have their protection any longer. That is something the village can't afford."

"What about what Shiro heard," he asked. Ayame had told him about that also.

"Think about it," Ayame argued. "We have no proof of anything Shiro heard. It would be our word against the marines, and we don't have Shiro to tell what she heard firsthand."

"Aaaaargh," Harry yelled in anger. "I can't believe we aren't doing anything."

"I'm sorry Harry, there's simply nothing we _can_ do. It is for the good of the village," Ayame told him sadly.

"I won't accept that," Harry angrily told her.

With that said, Harry ran out of the house and into the woods nearby. He didn't stop until he reached Shiro's and his training area. Far enough away from the village so he could properly concentrate, Harry focused his senses on trying to locate Shiro's signature. Unfortunately, it had been a few weeks since she was taken and she was now too far away for Harry to locate.

The only thing Harry knew was that she was being taken to marine headquarters (sadly, Shiro wasn't able to give a full report on what she heard to Ayame, so Harry believed that all the marines were in on Jackson's plan). That meant Harry needed to at least reach the Grand Line if he ever hopes of seeing her again. The problem was, normally this would take months, and was unlikely to be successful without a strong crew. Harry couldn't...wouldn't wait that long and allow Shiro to be experimented on. It was time for him to try out an idea he had been contemplating for a while.

Making sure he had his trunk shrunk in his pocket, Harry closed his eyes once again and began calming himself. With a _Pop!_ he disappeared.

The idea Harry had been playing around with was apparating without a clear destination in mind. Essentially, Harry chose the direction he wanted to go, applied a decent amount of magic, and concentrated on the sky.

A small _Pop!_ announcing his arrival, Harry appeared several hundred feet in the air a few miles away from Jungle Island. Keeping his concentration focused, Harry disappeared a second time. Harry apparated ten more times in quick succession before he found himself appearing hundreds of feet above another island. He apparated a final time onto an abandoned portion of the island he spotted from the air.

This was Harry's plan; slowly apparate himself from island to island until he was able to sense Shiro. Simple, right?

Unfortunately, Harry greatly underestimated how long his plan would take. Every island he passed, Harry made sure to carve his rune cluster in at least one place. Every time he reached an island, he made sure to apparate to a portion that was uninhabited, as he didn't want any interference in his journey. He routinely tried to sense Shiro, but was always unsuccessful. It quickly became apparent that he wasn't going to catch up to them anytime soon. After his first day of traveling, Harry realized that he would have to take time to collect food every few islands as well. A week into his journey, Harry decided to go into some of the larger cities in order to get access to the world news in case there was any information that might lead him to Shiro.

Unfortunately for Harry, his journey was slow going. It took him two weeks of apparating before he reached the Grand Line. At that point, his travel became even slower. Islands in the Grand Line were much more spread out than in the other oceans, and Harry had a few close calls where he almost ran out of magic before finding another island. This meant he had to take time to completely refill his magical reserves before leaving an island in search of another.

About a month after leaving Jungle Island, Harry finally got his first piece of news on Shiro, though it wasn't good news at all. While visiting a city to listen in on any gossip and to get a copy of the newspaper, Harry found a newspaper article that, while not doing so outright, pointed him in the direction to find Shiro.

The article, titled '_Mass Attack and Attempted Breakout_', spoke about a _supposed_ pirate attack on a marine holding facility, and about the casualties suffered. The reason Harry thought of it as a _supposed_ attack was because of the accompanying pictures. The pictures, which were stated to display the carnage and casualties left behind by the attack, depicted a number of individuals lying dead, most of them children. When Harry gazed over the images, he was shocked to find that he recognized a number of the children. They were from Jungle Island!

It was at that point that Harry decided that what was written in the article was likely propaganda by the marines to further turn civilians against pirates. From what he knew already, the children from Jungle Island were forcefully taken to be part of some experiment by the marines and the World Government. And from what he could tell, they weren't the only children taken.

After reading the article and seeing the pictures, Harry concluded that whatever 'experiment' the World Government was conducting went wrong somehow, and saying it was a pirate attack was their way of covering it up. The important thing, though, was that after Harry meticulously looked over each of the pictures, he determined that Shiro was not in any of them, suggesting she was still alive after whatever went wrong. And, the article told him where he could find her.

According to what was written, those prisoners (a.k.a. the kidnapped children) that the attacking pirates were trying to free were being sent to the Holy Land Mariejois, the capital of the World Government, to be made slaves for the World Nobles. If Harry went by the article, he now had a destination in his search for his friend. Unfortunately, he had no idea where, exactly, Mariejois was, or how close he was to it. That meant more traveling blindly and more thorough visits to cities to find out where he was.

Over the course of the next two months, Harry found himself visiting islands he had never dreamed of. There was an island in perpetual winter, a desert kingdom, some prehistoric island filled with dinosaurs and giant plants, and he even thought he caught a glimpse of an island in the sky while apparating. He had a few close calls where he accidentally found himself in the Calm Belt, but was able to redirect his course, thankfully. There were also more than a _few_ times when he almost found himself in the middle of fights between pirates and/or marines. Thankfully, he never paused too long while apparating, so he was able to avoid being drawn in to any fights that he would likely lose at this point.

Four months after leaving Jungle Island, the end of his journey was finally in sight. Harry had just found himself on an island called Water 7 where he was able to barter for an eternal pose to Mariejois using some of the gold from his world that he had in his trunk. Once that was taken care of, Harry spent two days fully resting himself so he would be prepared for whatever he needed to do to get Shiro back when he got there.

Unfortunately, even with the rest, Harry wasn't prepared for what he was about to encounter.


	4. Assault on Mariejois

**AN: **I have decided to keep the Straw Hats completely intact. As such, Robin will remain with them. This doesn't affect the overall plot, and her joining wouldn't have happened for quite some time, so it won't affect the pacing of the story either. I have decided to replace her with someone else who will share a similar purpose that Robin's joining the crew would have had.

I also realize I forgot to post this along with chapter 1. Feel free to suggest anime/manga/game characters for Harry's crew. Though for the most part the crew has been decided, I could always add another female or three. Also, suggestions for enemy crews, random characters you think would make a good appearance, or Devil Fruit you might like to see are welcome.

/ / / / /

**Chapter 3: Assault on Mariejois**

Many seasoned sailors consider the first half of the Grand Line, the most dangerous ocean in the world, to be 'paradise' in comparison to the second half, named the New World. These two halves of the Grand Line are separated by the massive landmass that spans the globe North to South known as the Red Line. Atop the Red Line lies the Holy Land Mariejois, the capital of the World Government, and one of the few locations that one can pass into the New World. Among the inhabitants of Mariejois are the Tenryuubito, the World Nobles, who are the descendants of those who formed the World Government.

One lesser known fact about the World Nobles was their buying and selling of slaves, something the World Government overlooked. Those that were in the know about this piece of information were, understandably, angry. One such individual was Fisher Tiger, a fishman and leader of the Sun Pirates.

At this particular moment, Tiger had just finished climbing the cliffs of the Red Line barehanded, something thought to be impossible, and started making his way toward the Holy Land to free all the slaves held there. He had already run into a few random marines on patrol, but the sea bream fishman quickly took care of them without raising the alarm.

As he himself was a slave to the World Nobles years earlier before his escape, Tiger knew where at least some of the slaves were held. He made quick work of breaking the three dozen or so slaves that he located out. Luckily, these slaves were held in a small building with little to no security; after all, who in their right mind would break in or attack the capital of the World Government!

Unluckily, while trying to lead three dozen people out, it was difficult for everyone to remain hidden. The large group was quickly spotted, and the alarm was raised. What followed was, put simply, chaos. Some of the recently freed slaves fled, some stayed to fight against their oppressors. Being the capital of the World Government, and located near Marineford, the marine headquarters, the area was quickly filled with hundreds of marines.

Tiger made quick work of anyone who got in his way, picking up and throwing away weapons as he came upon them, and freeing anymore slaves he came upon as he razed buildings. He just knocked out the last of twenty marines that surrounded him in an attempt to stop him. Standing alone with twenty unconscious marines on the ground around him, Tiger prepared to head off towards another building that he thought contained more slaves, but was stopped from moving by the sound of a small _Pop!_

/ / / / / / / /

Harry was not ready for what he saw when he approached Mariejois. He was expecting it to be relatively quiet given that it was night time, and that he would have to stealthily make his way around in his search for Shiro. Instead, when he reached the air above Mariejois, he was met with smoke from burning buildings, screams and shouts from the fighting below, and what looked like pure chaos.

_This might actually work out better,_ he told himself. _I don't have to worry about taking my time and avoiding being caught. It might also be easier to find Shiro and rescue her if the marines are busy with whatever is going on._

Looking down at the fighting going on, Harry tried to decide where the best place to start his search would be. During his musings, something caught his attention. From what he could see, nearly two dozen marines had a single man surrounded. The man appeared to be holding his own, but that could change at any minute. Already angry at the marines for what they did to Shiro, and seeing them ganging up on this guy, Harry's decision was made.

When he appeared on the ground, he was surprised to see that all two dozen or so marines were unconscious. Seems the guy didn't need his help after all. He heard movement behind him and quickly spun around to find himself face to face with the man he was coming to help. Calling him a man wasn't quite right though.

You would think someone new to this world, and even some of those from this world, would be shocked when they first came into contact with a fishman. However, Harry had read about the species already, and there were dozens of strange creatures back in the wizarding world, so he was somewhat prepared for the encounter. _I don't think anything can surprise me anymore_, Harry thought while staring at the salmon-skinned fishman.

The pair stood staring at one another for a few seconds. The sea bream fishman was still in a fighting stance from taking out the marines, but he did relax slightly. "Well, who are you," he asked. "You look a little young to be a marine, and you're not dressed like them either. You one of the slaves?"

"No," Harry answered. "I'm looking for someone," he explained, careful not to give away his true purpose in case this person turned out to be an enemy. "Who are you? And, what's going on here?"

"The name's Fisher Tiger," he introduced. Tiger relaxed out of his fighting stance as he continued, "I'm the captain of the Sun Pirates. As for what's going on...well...," he hesitated for a minute, before deciding that Harry wasn't a threat and couldn't make the situation worse or more serious than it already was, "...I am mounting an attack on Mariejois to free all the slaves."

The surprise Harry felt at that was clearly shown on his face. Seeing this as a chance, he asked, "Have you seen a girl about my age with white hair and red eyes?"

Tiger considered the question for a moment before answering, "No, sorry. But I've only just started a few minutes ago. Is this friend of yours a slave?"

"Yes," Harry replied, sure that she was. "Well, if you haven't seen her yet, she must be kept somewhere else with the other slaves. Where were you going next?"

"Look kid," Tiger answered, "you're what, twelve, thirteen years old? You should escape with the other slaves, leave the fighting to me. I'll keep an eye out for that girl of yours."

Harry started to reply, but the pair's attention was caught by a group of ten marines approaching with weapons drawn. Wasting no time, Harry disappeared with a _Pop!_ and appeared in the middle of the approaching marines. Before the foot soldiers of the World Government had a chance to react, or even notice his presence, Harry knocked them out and returned to his previous position by Tiger.

"You were saying," Harry teased.

"Chahahahahaha," Tiger laughed loudly. "I like you kid. I don't know how you moved so fast, but you knocked them marines out real good. Alright, kid. I'll let you tag along with me a bit, but make sure you don't get in my way. What's your name anyway?"

"Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

"Alright Harry, let's go."

The two made an odd pair as they made their way through Mariejois. Tiger the salmon-skinned fishman, standing over nine feet tall, and Harry, the thirteen year old human who hasn't even broken five feet yet. While the marines they came up against were intimidated by Tiger's size and ferocity, he wasn't the only one for them to fear. Harry took out just as many marines as Tiger did.

Along the way, the pair found dozens of more slaves to free. Though they had yet to find Shiro, a few had made impressions on Harry.

_*Flashback*_

_ As the pair continued to move throughout Mariejois, Marine Headquarters had been notified of the attack, and more and more marines began arriving at the capital slowing Harry and Tiger's progress. Some of the slaves took up weapons of their own to fight against their oppressors, but many of them were weak and malnourished from their time as slaves. Harry and Tiger would occasionally split up when they came close to two buildings close together as they knew the other could handle themselves._

_ One group of slaves that Harry freed made him especially angry. The majority of them were either elderly or young children, all clearly malnourished and most of them appeared to have been tortured at some point. Harry was able to quickly free them, but, as they were escaping, a group of marines surrounded them. Harry knocked most of them out before they could do any damage, but he wasn't used to being in a prolonged battle like this, so he was getting tired. As a result, a few of the marines were able to kill some of the weaker slaves he was trying to free._

_ As Harry turned his attention back to the slaves and the marines attacking them, he saw a marine about to strike down a child from behind. Acting without thinking, Harry apparated himself between the child and the marine sword, taking the blow to his shoulder, a good amount of blood escaping the new stab wound. Before the marine could capitalize on his injury, Harry quickly struck him with a magic enhanced fist to the face, taking the marine out of the fight._

_ He heard a gasp from behind him and turned to see it came from the child he just saved. Looking at her, he realized child wasn't really the correct word; the girl only appeared to be a year or two younger than Harry's thirteen, maybe the same age as Shiro. The girl had vibrant red hair, though it was matted with mud in places. The most striking feature was the cloth that was covering her right eye, and from the blood seeping through, Harry thought it was probably a recent wound; her eye was either seriously damaged or gone for good, if Harry had to guess._

_ "Are you okay," Harry asked the girl._

_ "You saved me," she stated, sounding somewhat confused._

_ Harry didn't have a chance to reply as the few conscious marines remaining attacked once more. Luckily, Harry was able to take most of them out while the few able slaves handled the others. _

_ Once they were all taken care of, Harry turned back to the group and said, "You guys are free now. I'm gonna see if there are any more that need to be freed. You should all follow that group over there," Harry pointed to a group of slaves coming from the building Tiger had gone into, "to safety." Tiger seemed to have _some_ semblance of a plan when he came, as he had been sending the freed slaves off in a specific direction for freedom. As Harry didn't have a better idea of what the freed slaves should do, he followed Tiger's lead._

_ Finished directing them on where to go, Harry turned to head off to find Tiger, but was stopped by a voice calling out, "Wait, I don't want to go. I want to help fight those stupid marines."_

_ Harry realized it was the girl he just saved that called out to him. He turned back to the group and spoke to the girl, "You don't have to worry about fighting. You should get out of here and be free."_

_ "No," the girl shouted. "I want to help. Please."_

_ Harry recognized the look in the girl's eye. He had seen it on Hermione more than once, and he knew there would be no way to convince her to change her mind. However, that didn't mean that Harry was going to let her get herself killed. He apparated behind her and knocked her out with a quick blow to the head. Catching her before she could hit the ground, he gently handed her off to one of the older slaves. _

_ "Sorry I had to do that, but the whole point of coming was to free you slaves, not to get kids killed," Harry explained._

_ "Don't worry, sonny," an elderly slave said. "She wouldn't have listened anyway. Ever since she lost her eye as punishment for trying to escape with some of the others, she has hated the marines."_

_ "Then you should get her out of here while you can," Harry explained. "Good luck," he said as he ran off in search of Tiger._

_* Flashback End*_

The redheaded girl made an impact on Harry because of how much she reminded him of himself. Growing up with the Dursleys had been far from pleasant. Though he never lost an eye or was permanently injured by them, he had suffered numerous beatings and broken bones. It was almost like he was a slave himself while he lived with them. And like him, it appeared she hadn't lost her will to fight. If anything, it had grown.

The redhead wasn't the only one to leave an impression on Harry.

_* Flashback *_

_ "Alright, I'll take out the guards around the front, and you go around back and handle anyone there," Tiger told Harry as the pair gazed at a particularly well guarded building. From what they could see, it didn't seem likely that the building held any slaves, as it was too heavily guarded. More likely, it was a Marine post containing something important. Why else would there still be marine's guarding the building while the rest of Mariejois was undergoing an attack?_

_ While Tiger's main reason for his siege on the capitol of the World Government was to free the slaves, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to get back at the people who looked down on his species and turned a blind eye to the slave trade. What better way than to destroy what was obviously an important building to them?_

_ As for Harry, if this building was important, he figured that maybe he could find some information on Shiro in there. _

_ "Alright," Harry agreed. Divide and conquer was easy enough. He snuck his way around to the rear of the building, deciding not to apparate. He was starting to feel a slight strain on his magic after all that he had done, a clear sign he was getting tired and would be tapped out if he didn't rest. Even with as strong as he had become, even he had his limits, and he wasn't used to using so much magic for an extended period of time yet. All his training with Shiro and Ichigo was typically done in short periods with time to rest and recover. This was his first experience fighting for his life against multiple opponents without the chance to recover._

_ Once behind the building, Harry spotted only two guards patrolling the area. Gun fire suddenly rang out from somewhere in front of the building and both guards turned their bodies toward the disturbance. Using the distraction provided by Tiger's attack, Harry silently crept up on the distracted guards and knocked them out. Shortly after, the sounds of gunfire from the other side of the building ended, Harry deciding that Tiger had cleared out the front of the building._

_ Just as Harry was about to search for an entrance he could use to continue into the building, a noise from the trees behind him caught his attention. There were a few muffled voices and sounds of struggling. Knowing that Tiger could handle himself, at least for the moment, Harry temporarily abandoned their plan and headed for the trees instead._

_ What he found made his blood boil._

_ With all the fighting and chaos going on at Mariejois and all the slaves being freed, Harry didn't think any of the marines had anything on their mind except protecting the city and capturing those responsible for the mayhem. It seems he was wrong._

_ In a small clearing not too far into the trees, he found a small group of people. Off to one side, there were two girls being restrained by a pair of marines each. The first girl had long green hair and an abnormally proportioned body. She was larger than typical for a woman and her head was wider and bigger than one would expect to find on a body like hers. The second girl had long orange hair and had an average build. The girls were quite different from each other, except they both seemed to be a few years older than Harry, and they were wearing identical expressions of fear._

_ The girls' and their captors' attention seemed to be on the final pair of people in the clearing. In the center was another marine who was pinning a third female to the ground. From what little Harry could see around the marine, she was exceptionally beautiful, her clothes were torn, and her hands were handcuffed above her head. Harry had a very bad feeling._

_ "Stop your struggling," the marine pinning the girl ordered and then slapped her._

_ "Sister," called out the green haired girl._

_ "Leave her alone," the orange haired one called while struggling against her captors._

_ The marine in charge, or so Harry thought, looked up from the girl struggling with him and turned to her sisters. He barely gave them a glance before he looked at the men restraining them. "Shut them up," he ordered. In no time, the other two girls were gagged. Turning back to his captive, he continued, "Stop struggling, I said. Look at the situation you're in. If you keep fighting me, I'll have my men kill your sisters," he threatened. _

_ The girl's eyes widened before she snarled, "If you even try it, I'll kill you."_

_ The marine merely laughed at her. "You can try. I'd actually like to see that. With those seastone cuffs I got on you," he nodded towards said handcuffs, "your power is draining from your body. I bet you couldn't even stand on your own two feet," he laughed._

_ Harry prepared to engage the marines before the leader started speaking again._

_ "Anyway, enough of this talk. Ever since you were made to eat that Devil Fruit as a joke, you've flaunted that body of yours to us all. Well, that's gonna end now."_

_ "What are you talking about," the girl questioned even as she continued to struggle, "I've done no such thing."_

_ "So it's just coincidence that dozens of my fellow marines got turned to stone," the marine snarled._

_ The girl glared at him. "It's not fault they were weak minded fools."_

_ The marine slapped the girl in his anger. "Shut up! You go around flaunting your beauty for us all, knowing we can't do anything about it anymore. Free of seastone cuffs, you turn all my comrades into stone. Like I said, that ends now. Your abilities are lost to you as long as those cuffs are on. I'm tired of this arguing. You can struggle all you like, but me and my men are going to get what you've dangled in front of us all this time. And when we're done with you, maybe we'll go find some others to come have some fun."_

_ The marine proceeded to rip the girls shirt off despite her screaming and struggling, and Harry decided to act. As the two girls and their captors were closer, he decided to take them out first. The two marines holding the orange haired girl collapsed to the ground before anyone in the clearing even registered Harry's presence. One of the marines restraining the green haired girl was too shocked by Harry's sudden appearance to react, but the other wasn't._

_ Harry dodged a blow to the head and hit his attacker with an uppercut when he overextended his body after the missed punched. The marine collapsed in a heap, while Harry, without pausing his movement, continued on to the shocked marine and took him out with a kick to the side of the head. Immediately, Harry's attention turned to the remaining marine who was staring at Harry with a gob smacked expression._

_ "Who the fuck are you," the marine shouted in shock._

_ "No one you need to worry about," was Harry's reply, before he rushed the marine. Said marine tried to reach for his pistol in his belt, but wasn't fast enough. Harry's foot met the marine's face with crushing force, the sound of bones breaking clear for everyone to hear in the silent clearing. _

_ No other sound was heard until a dual cry of, "Sister," was cried out._

_ Harry turned to see the two previously restrained girls rushing towards the third. Now that the marine wasn't towering over her body, Harry was able to get a better look at the third girl. He was correct in his original assessment; she was beautiful. She looked to be a few years older than the other two girls, likely in her late teens. She had long black hair, a _very_ curvy body, and breasts likely the size of Harry's head. From what Harry could tell from her lying on the ground, she was also exceptionally tall._

_ During his examination of the third girl, the female trio's attention fell onto Harry as well. "Who are you," the black haired girl asked Harry hostilely. _

_ Harry could understand the hostility, she had just been attacked. "I'm Harry," he said simply._

_ When it became obvious that he wasn't going to expand, she continued, "What do you want?"_

_ Harry sighed. "I don't want anything. I just happened to hear your...confrontation...with the marines and came to check it out. When I saw what was happening, I couldn't just walk away."_

_ "Don't lie," she ordered back. "You're a man...I _know_ you want something from me."_

_ "Sigh. I really don't." Seeing that the three girls continued to glare at him, and figuring he left Tiger alone to deal with that building long enough, Harry turned away from the girls. "Whatever. The marines are knocked out, so you're free to do whatever you want. I'd suggest running as far from here as possible." With that, he started to walk back the way he came._

_ He was stopped by a voice calling out, "Wait!" Turning back around, he realized it was the orange haired girl that called out to him. _

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "My sister," she said, motioning to the black haired girl, "She won't be able to walk with those cuffs on her, let alone run."_

_ Taking a closer look at the handcuffs, Harry recognized them as seastone cuffs from one of the books he read. _That means she really does have a Devil Fruit ability,_ Harry thought to himself. Nodding, Harry started to approach the girls, which caused their glares to come back in full. Holding his hands up, he said, "Relax. You want those cuffs gone, right?"_

_ The black haired girl stared at Harry intensely, but nodded her assent. He took that as his cue to approach. When he was close enough, he got down on his knees and grabbed a hold of the cuffs. When his hand made contact, he could sense a strange kind of magic coming from the seastone, but he couldn't tell what is was or what it did. Before he could attempt to think on it, he was again pulled from his thoughts by the orange haired girl._

_ "I'm Boa Marigold, by the way. That's my sister Sandersonia," she said, pointing to the green haired girl, "and Hancock," indicating the black haired girl._

_ "Nice to meet you," Harry said as he used a small bit of magic to break the cuffs in half, freeing the now named Hancock._

_ As Hancock sat up and moved to rub her wrists, her torn and ripped shirt fell from her body giving Harry an unobstructed view. However, instead of his gaze being attracted to her impressive chest like most male's would, he caught sight of something on her back. As she rubbed her wrists, he realized it was a tattoo; a red circle with a few triangles around it. It looked similar to ones on some of the other slaves that were freed earlier._

_ Hancock eventually noticed Harry's gaze and was going to rant that he _did_ want something from her before she realized what part of her body he was gazing at. She got a cold look on her face before asking, "Admiring their handy work?"_

_ Harry turned back to her and noticed the cold look on her face. "Is that a brand," he asked, figuring that if some of the other slaves had it, it must've been done after they became slaves._

_ She nodded grimly. "They didn't give it to everyone. Just the ones that they thought were too willful for slaves. It was meant to show us our place." Her expression morphed to one of sadness. "And now, even if you've freed us, I'll never truly escape my fate. This will always be there to remind me."_

_ Harry could understand how that felt, somewhat. His lightning bolt scar was a constant reminder of the parents he lost. And while he was in his old world, it was the first thing that anyone noticed about him and constantly made him stand out. Unfortunately for Harry, he knew no way to get rid of his scar; even after whatever Fawkes did to him that healed all his injuries, the scar remained. Luckily, the scar didn't hold the same significance in this world. _

_ However, just because he couldn't do anything about his reminder didn't mean he couldn't do anything about Hancock's._

_ Harry reached his right hand towards her back, right where her tattoo was located. Hancock flinched back slightly from his movement, and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_ Harry shushed her. "Calm down. I want to try something."_

_ Hancock relaxed slightly, but kept a suspicious gaze on his movements, as did her sisters. If he made one move to do something inappropriate, the three would break his hands._

_ Harry's mind hadn't been idle as he apparated across the world to reach Mariejois. He was constantly thinking of new ways that he might be able to use his magic in this world. He knew magic was used to heal in his world, something he had experienced firsthand on more than one occasion. He didn't know the specifics about all of the healing spells, but he did know that a lot of magic was based on intent. _

_ With that thinking in mind, he concentrated a good amount of magic into his palm and pressed it to Hancock's tattoo with the desire to rid her of her painful reminder of slavery. Miraculously, his magic responded. When he pulled his hand away, he was met with the sight of unblemished skin._

_ Hancock heard both of her sisters gasp when Harry removed her hand. She tried to look over her shoulder to see what had shocked or surprised them, but was unable to see anything. She turned to her sisters and asked, "What's the matter?"_

_ Marigold and Sandersonia just looked at her with identical looks of shock._

_ Harry smiled at the trio of sisters and started to say, "It worked. I just..." but was cut off by an explosion coming from the building that he and Tiger were supposed to be infiltrating. "Shit. You guys better get out of here while you can. Good luck." _

_ He quickly got up and ran out of the clearing, missing Marigold and Sandersonia telling their sister what he did, and the small blush that appeared on Hancock's face as she gazed at his retreating form._

_* Flashback End *_

Once Harry got out of the clearing, he was met with the sight of a burning building. Before he could even decide what he should do, he saw a red cloaked figure seem to fly out of the wreckage and disappear to the East. Almost immediately, he could hear screams of pain and terror echo from that direction.

Deciding he should first see if Tiger was alive, he ran towards the building but was again stopped by a figure coming from the wreckage. This time he recognized the figure as belonging to Tiger. Approaching him, he noticed that Tiger's body had some minor scratches and burns on it.

"Damn, sorry," Harry said upon seeing him. "I heard something in the woods and had to take care of a few marines. What happened in there," he asked, nodding at the building.

Tiger took a few deep breaths before explaining, "Well, that definitely wasn't a building where they held slaves. From what I could tell, it was some sort of research facility." Here Tiger grimaced. "There were things in there...pictures...notes..._bodies_...things I don't ever want to see again. Whatever they were doing was sick."

Harry wore a grim expression as he said, "I hope you took care of everyone involved then?" Getting a nod, he replied, "Good. What about that person I saw fly out of the building?"

Here, Tiger looked conflicted. "Well, when I got to the bottom of the building, I found a heavily secured room. I thought they might be hiding something even worse in there, so I broke in. There was some..._thing_... being held down there. I thought maybe it was a slave that they were experimenting on, so I broke them free from all the restraints they had on them. The thing immediately flew from the room, killed any marines left in the building, and then tore it apart."

"Why do you call them a thing? it looked like a person to me," Harry asked.

"You didn't see what it did to the marines. No person could do something like that."

The pair's conversation was interrupted by more screams coming from the East. "Well, that's the direction they went," Harry explained. "We better go check it out."

/ / / / / / / /

Harry immediately wished he hadn't suggested following the unknown figure. After running about a mile to the East, the pair were met with a truly horrifying sight. _Hundreds_ of bodies littered the field they came upon. Looking closer, one could see that the bodies consisted of marines and slaves alike, all torn apart or badly mangled. These weren't swift deaths, they were painful.

Equally horrifying to the pair, though for a completely different reason, was the sight of a dozen marine ships approaching just off the coast they were next to and the hundreds of marines approaching on foot just ahead of them.

"It seems the real reinforcements have finally arrived," Tiger mumbled, loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry was surprised that reinforcements were only just arriving, until he realized that their attack on Mariejois had started less than an hour ago. He supposed that was actually pretty fast for this many marines to show up.

The marines made their way across the field, most ignoring the bodies that littered the ground, but some gaining horrified looks on their faces. They stopped a few hundred feet away from Harry and Tiger.

"You are the ones who instigated this attack," questioned the marine at the front of the group. He wore red dress pants, an open red shirt, a typical marine hat, and had a katana across his back. It also seemed like he was in charge here.

"Shit," Harry heard Tiger cruse to himself, so low that he probably wasn't meant to hear. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"You know that guy," asked Harry.

"Yeah," Tiger muttered. "His name's Sakazuki. He's a Vice Admiral for the marines. I've had a few run ins with him a while back. He's not an opponent to take lightly. He's also gotten a lot more powerful recently. Back when I first met him, he was still just a Captain. He's risen through the ranks quite fast these last few years," he explained to Harry quietly. Then, louder so the marines could hear, "Yea, we're the ones who started this."

"Fisher Tiger. Harry Potter." The identities of those behind the attack were discovered and sent through a den-den mushi earlier so the superiors knew what was going on. "You are charged with attacking the city of Mariejois, stealing government property, treason, murder...need I go on? Your sentence...execution."

The second their fate was pronounced, without any visible order, the hundreds of marines drew their weapons and ran forward to engage the pair. Tiger and Harry, likewise, moved to intercept.

There was a clash in the center of the field as Tiger used his superior physical strength to literally toss marines aside and he fought his way through. Harry, tapping in to what magic he had left enhanced his blows to knock out marines left and right and block any attacks coming his way.

The short skirmish only lasted two minutes before it was interrupted, but both sides came out of it worse. Tiger added a number of cuts to his already injured body. Similarly, Harry now sported a number of minor injuries, his magic unable to protect him from everything.

The interruption came in the form of a number of marines on the outskirts of the fight crying out in horror as blood and bodies started flying everywhere. Both sides of the fight retreated slightly to see what was going on.

Standing in the center of a number of bodies was a figure; the same figure Harry saw fly out of the building earlier, Harry was sure. This person was dressed in some sort of black skin tight suit, covered in a tattered red cloak. They wore some sort of helmet over their head, completely blocking their face except for a small slit where their mouth could be seen. It vaguely reminded of Harry of Aceman from the comics. However, Harry clearly saw the insane grin the person was sporting, something that would be out of place on Aceman.

Sakazuki appeared to recognize the individual. "What the hell is Redman doing out," he questioned in anger.

"I set them free," Tiger told him smugly. "I don't know what kind of sick experiments you marines were running, but I wasn't letting you continue."

"Idiot," Sakazuki deadpanned. "You don't realize what you've done."

"Of course I do. I saw those pictures of massacres and the notes in the building where I found him," he nodded towards Redman, "so I have an idea of what I've done."

"Idiot," Sakazuki repeated. "Those pictures and notes weren't about experiments we were conducting. They were documentation of what Redman did before being locked away."

As if to proved evidence to that statement, a dozen marines near Redman dropped dead after cries of pain, their limbs torn from their bodies. The insane grin on Redman's face never wavered.

"I don't know where he came from, but we captured him a few weeks ago after he massacred an entire Marine base. Those pictures you saw were taken afterwards. And _you_ just freed him," Sakazuki accused.

Before any more blame could be thrown around, Redman chose to move. He was suddenly in front of Sakazuki, a flurry of blows raining down on his body. Strangely, none of them met their mark, as Sakazuki's body seemed to shift into some sort of red liquid. Redman quickly retreated, smoke coming from their hands. Harry and Tiger watched as Sakazuki's body reformed.

"You seem to favor physical attacks," he said to the silent Redman. "That won't help you here. I ate the Magu Magu no Mi. I'm a Magma man, and your attacks won't even touch me."

The insane grin on Redman's face seemed to grow, before he moved even faster than before, raining down hundreds of strikes on Sakazuki's form. From what Harry could see, he was striking everywhere. Sakazuki almost appeared to become a giant mound of magma, the amount his body was changing to his logia form.

After a few seconds of this, Sakazuki's voice eventually called out, "Enough!" Out of nowhere, a hand made of magma struck out. Harry watched in horrified fascination as Sakazuki's magma hand cut cleanly through Redman's left arm just above the elbow, cutting it right off the body.

Time seemed to stand still as Redman stared down at his severed arm. Suddenly, he threw his head back and laughed insanely. Harry noticed through his surprise that Redman was actually a _she_ based on the voice. As abruptly as the laugh started, it stopped. Next thing Harry knew, Redman was standing across the field, her severed arm in her other hand.

Almost faster than his eyes could follow, Harry watched her take out a piece of thread and literally _sew_ her arm back onto her body. He didn't know what good that would do her as he knew that would do nothing for the severed blood vessels, tendons, liga...

Harry watched in shock as Redman proceeded to move her fingers and wrist of the previously severed arm as though nothing had happened. Vaguely, he noticed that Sakazuki didn't appear to be that surprised.

"I see the rumors that you ate some type of Devil Fruit are correct. What kind," he asked, not really expecting an answer. Redman just stared at him in silence. Turning to Harry and Tiger, Sakazuki ordered, "Marines, subdue these two criminals. I will deal with Redman."

Redman, however, didn't appear to agree with that plan. She moved to engage the hundreds of marines instead.

While Harry certainly held no love for the marines, he also wasn't going to sit around and watch as hundreds of them were slaughtered. He intercepted Redman while Tiger went to engage Sakazuki.

Redman's strikes were almost too fast for Harry's eyes to track, and he found himself needing to use his magic to read where her attacks were going to be coming from. As the pair continued to trade blows, Harry noticed that her grin was slowly becoming wider.

Suddenly, Harry was thrown forward onto the ground from a blow from behind. He was shocked because he had heard no one behind him and his magic didn't warn him of the attack. Looking up from the ground, he saw that he was hit by what appeared to be a red whip. He noticed the whip was red and looked eerily like..."Is that...blood," Harry questioned out loud.

He received no response, but Redman continued to grin as she drew the whip back to her. It was then that he realized _she_ was the one utilizing the..._blood whip_.

Seeming to have no further desire to fight him, Redman took the opportunity of Harry being on the ground to attack the marines once again. Bodies began falling to the ground in the dozens as the whip of blood seemed to rip through bodies left and right. Harry remained on the ground, watching in horror.

Sure, he had seen some terrible, and frightening things in his life. He had seen the grotesque from of Voldemort growing out of the back of Quirrell's head, and he had stood face to face with a fifty foot basilisk as a tiny twelve year old. He had seen monsters and watched people die. But it was nothing like the massacre in front of him.

His magic grew inside his body along with his turbulent emotions, building until it was ready to burst out. "Stop it," he mumbled. "Stop it," he called out louder. As the screams of pain and death continued to grow, Harry lost control of his emotions, and magic. "**STOP IT**," he screamed out, his magic releasing in a burst at his words.

Time seemed to stop at his cry, the field growing silent. After what felt like an eternity, but was actually less than a second, every marine's eyes, except for Sakazuki, rolled into the back of their heads and their bodies fell to the ground, all hundreds of them unconscious. Harry, Tiger and, surprisingly, Redman, stared on in shock.

Sakazuki, however, was staring at Harry intently. _That was Conqueror's Haki, _he thought to himself. _That changes things. I need to kill him_ now_. _

Before the others could get over their shock, Sakazuki flew across the field intent on Harry. Redman, seeing her prey gone, moved to engage the now alone Tiger.

Harry was able to recover from his shock just in time to block Sakazuki's magma punch to the head. Subconsciously, Harry applied magic to his hands before blocking the hit, saving his own life.

Sakazuki found himself shocked when, instead of burning Harry's head right off his body, his attack was blocked with no visible damage done. Even more shocking was when he noticed his hand was human flesh instead of magma. "Impossible," he muttered as he gazed down on Harry. _Not only Conqueror's, but Armament Haki as well? This boy cannot be allowed to live._

The pair continued to trade blows, but Harry was visibly being pushed back. _Damn,_ he thought to himself, _I'm too tired. My magic's almost completely tapped out and my body feels like lead. I can't take much more of this. What was the point of all my training if this is as far as I can get?_

Slowly, Sakazuki began breaking through Harry's defense. His blocks became slower, allowing a few of Sakazuki's strikes to graze his body, leaving third degree burns in their wake. This, in turn, only served to slow Harry down even more, as he had to deal with the pain in addition to his growing fatigue.

A cry of pain distracted Harry from his life and death situation. Glancing over to his right, he saw that Redman had managed to cut off Tiger's left hand at the wrist. Tiger was down on his knees holding his stump, visibly tired and beaten. Redman raised her right arm up in the air, blood forming into a blade in her hand.

Without thinking, Harry used most of his remaining magic to apparate in between the pair, narrowly avoiding the magma fist aimed at his face that he hadn't even realized was coming in his distraction.

Redman, not expecting him to appear so suddenly, was unable to react in time. Harry used the last bit of magic he had available to throw an enhanced punch at Redman's face, cleanly connecting with the metal mask she was wearing. Everyone in the field could hear the sound of metal cracking as Redman's body was thrown several feet back.

Realizing he was completely tapped out of magic and that Tiger wasn't doing any better, Harry thought it a good idea that the pair flee. Turning to Tiger, he said, "We gotta get out of here." Seeing Tiger ready to argue, he continued, "You completed your objective; the slaves are free. Live to see another day and save more of them. We can..."

Whatever Harry was going to say was cut off by a number of things happening simultaneously. Harry saw Tiger's eyes widen in shock and his mouth open as though he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. He heard the sound of a female screaming. Finally, he felt a strange sensation in his chest.

Looking down, he idly noticed there seemed to be a hand made of magma sticking out of the center of his chest. As soon as he made that observation, the hand disappeared, leaving a gaping hole. As darkness started to creep up on his vision, Harry slowly turned around.

Sakazuki was standing there with a grim look on his face. "For your crimes, your sentence was death, and I have carried it out."

The last of his strength leaving him, Harry's body began to collapse backwards. Just before the darkness completely over took his vision, he realized that the female scream he heard was coming from Redman. The last thing he saw was the blood from all the bodies littering the ground form into hundreds of whips that proceeded to strike out at everything around Redman, whose metal face mask had cracked on one of the edges.

Harry's last thought was that the bits of white hair spilling out from the crack looked familiar.

Just before Harry's body hit the ground, it was engulfed in bright flames and disappeared. The others in the field noticed, but were too busy to think about what it meant. Redman's mind was a haze at the moment. Sakazuki was concentrating on taking down the out of control Redman. And Tiger was taking Harry's advice and honoring his sacrifice by fleeing, ensuring he would live to see another day.

/ / / / / /

Slowly, Harry began to regain consciousness. Memories of the battle he just fought trickled through his mind. _Well, I got beaten soundly. How did I think I would be able to travel the world and fight people like that with such little training? My first fight and I get a fist through my chest...Wait a minute? How am I still alive?_ Slowly opening his eyes, Harry thought, _Well that answers that question...I'm not alive. I'm dead._

For that was the only conclusion Harry could come to seeing the three pairs of eyes staring back at him. Harry clearly recognized the people owning those eyes, and knew he was no longer living.

He was also confused. Being dead, he could understand why two of those people were there, but the third's presence was confusing. _Ah well, better say hi,_ he thought.

"Hi mom. Dad." Turning to the third, he greeted with a question. "Gold Roger?"


	5. Death and Life

**AN: Small change made to previous chapter. Sakazuki is a Vice Admiral during Mariejois, not a Commodore, to conform with canon. This is your typical training montage chapter, though I tried to limit the training as I find it boring and you'll see the results soon, and add in some bits about the rest of the world.**

**I'm still open for suggestions for crew members and other pirates. Feel free to make suggestions for the AN at the end of the chapter, although one spot is already filled.**

/ / / / /

**Chapter 4: Death and Life**

_Unknown Location_

The sudden rapid flow of images that flashed through Harry's head when he regained consciousness was disconcerting. Memories of being soundly defeated by that marine, not finding Shiro, and a giant hole in his chest were the most troubling. Did his new life end just the way his previous one did? Left alone, dying, as he tried and failed to save someone? Dead before he ever really got to accomplish anything? Was he really that stupid to think he was ready to take on the marines with only a few months of training?

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry was met with the truth that he really was dead, and he wasn't going to be saved at the last minute this time. That was the only conclusion he could come to seeing the three pairs of eyes staring back at him. Harry clearly recognized the people owning those eyes, making it clear he was no longer living.

Similar green eyes topped with red hair, a familiar shape of black hair with hazel eyes, and grey eyes with shaggy brown hair and a wolfish...no, doggish? if that was a word...doggish grin.

Harry was also slightly confused. Being dead, he could understand why two of these people would be there to greet him. However, the third's presence was a mystery.

Deciding he had been quiet enough and that he should greet everyone, Harry said, "Hi Mom, Dad." Turning to the third person, he continued with a questioning tone, "Gold Roger?"

The first response expectedly came from his mother. "Oh Harry, my baby," Lily cried out before throwing herself at Harry, pulling him into a tight hug. From the way Harry's shoulder grew wet, he realized she was crying.

"Harry," James greeted with unshed tears in his eyes. "Despite the circumstances, it's good to see you again." With that, he moved to join the embrace.

"Hyahyahyahyah," Gold Roger laughed happily as he watched the family reunion take place.

"Mom...dad," Harry cried out, his own tears flowing.

"My baby, how I've missed you," Lily cried harder.

The tearful reunion continued for another few minutes, no other words being spoken, but none needed either. Finally, the reunited family pulled apart.

"It sucks that I'm dead, but I'm happy to be with you both," Harry said once the threesome had broke apart.

The three other people shared a look between them before turning back to Harry.

"Well, you see...," Lily started, but trailed off.

"You're not _technically_ dead," finished James.

"Huh?," was Harry's confused reply.

"Well...actually...it's...it's actually a bit complicated," James tried to explain. "And there will be time for explanations later. Right now, I want you to meet my best friend," James said with a giant smile on his face.

Harry was somewhat confused. There were only three other people standing around the...room? It was then that Harry actually took the time to observe his surroundings. The group was in a plain looking room, with white walls and ceiling. Aside from the door, there was nothing else to be seen in the room. It was quite strange.

Mentally shaking his head, Harry returned to what his father had just said. There were only three other people in the room. Harry wasn't sure if someone else was going to show up, as he couldn't see how his dad and Gold Roger could be best friends if they were from different worlds.

"Also," James continued, oblivious to Harry's confusion, "he happens to be your godfather," he finished happily. Turning to Gold Roger, he introduced, "Harry, I'd like you to meet your godfather, Gold Roger. Or, as he was once known, Sirius Black."

/ / / / / /

_Mariejois, World Government HQ_

"Report, Vice Admiral," came the stern tone of one of the Gorosei, one of the five heads of the World Government; essentially, one of the rulers of the world. This man had a large scar on the left side of his face, gray hair and beard, and was holding a long cane.

Sitting in a lavish room, donned with thousands of books and expensive furniture, were the Five Elder Stars, the aged leaders of the world. Standing in front of them at attention was none other than Vice Admiral Sakazuki. The Gorosei were too busy with running the government to be involved in day to day operations or to personally address every time a new pirate crew gained some infamy; that was left to the Fleet Admiral and the Admirals. But when someone attacks the capitol of the World Government itself..._that_ got their notice.

"Sir," Sakazuki answered. "I have just finished questioning my men and am ready to report my findings." Receiving a nod to continue, he said, "At 1900 hours five nights ago, fishman and captain of the Sun Pirates, Fisher Tiger, climbed the Red Line with his bare hands and attacked Mariejois. His intention, it appears, was to free as many slaves as he could. Shortly after he began his assault, a second individual joined him.

"Not much is known about this second person. We have his name, Harry Potter, and a picture of him." He paused to hand an image to each of the Gorosei, then continued, "As you can see, he appears to be a young boy of maybe 12 or 13, though looks can be deceiving, as we all know." Each person's thoughts briefly went to the multitude of strange Devil Fruit abilities they've seen. "It is unclear at this time if the two were in collusion or if it was mere chance that they came at the same time. What is clear is that the two joined forces and tore through any resistance they encountered.

"At this point, casualties number at 147, with another 256 injured. Preliminary estimates are that 93 slaves escaped, though that number is likely higher as many were reluctant to disclose information to us." While the unofficial position of the World Government was to ignore the slave trade, that didn't mean they wanted it to be talked about openly, and sometimes the marines needed to ensure the silence of such people.

"At approximately 1950 hours, a den-den mushi call came in at Marineford notifying us of the attack. Shortly after, the two assailants attacked one of the small research facilities in the capitol. Unknowingly or not of what they were doing, they released Subject 5580, codename "Redman". From what information we can gather from those that survived, more than half the casualties were the result of Redman's rampage.

"I arrived on scene at 2030 hours with 150 additional men. I found Fisher Tiger, Harry Potter, and Redman together in a clearing and gave the order to engage." Sakazuki proceeded to give a brief account of the fights that ensued. "When Redman began massacring my men, the boy, Harry Potter displayed an ability to use Haoshoku Haki!"

Murmuring broke out among the Gorosei. For some random individual to just show up with the ability to use the Conqueror's Will...and a virtual child at that?! This boy was clearly dangerous.

"Upon seeing this, I moved to engage the boy myself. Upon doing so, I discovered his ability to use Busoshoku Haki as well," Sakazuki added.

Not one, but two haki abilities?, were the thoughts running through the Gorosei's heads.

"This boy is dangerous," one of the elderly men stated, the tallest of the five, with long white hair and beard.

"Yes, he is," Sakazuki agreed. "In addition to his haki abilities, he demonstrated an unknown Devil Fruit ability for teleportation. A few men reported that Potter stated his abilities were "magic", but whether that is due to the strange nature of the fruit he ate or him not understanding how he gained his abilities is not clear."

"And despite how dangerous he is, he and Fisher Tiger escaped," stated a third man, the youngest looking of the Gorosei, hair colored blonde instead of gray like the others.

"True," Sakazuki stated angrily. They had escaped his Absolute Justice! "As Redman moved to kill Tiger, Potter used his teleportation ability to get between the two. He was able to push Redman back. Using his distraction, I was able to punch my Magma Fist through his chest in a deadly blow. Before I could ensure that he met justice, his body disappeared in a flash of flames, likely a fruit ability. In the distraction, Tiger was able to escape. However, I was able to apprehend the subject Redman," Sakazuki finished.

Sakazuki remained standing at attention quietly while the Gorosei conversed among themselves. After a few minutes, the oldest looking male, bald and wearing glasses, turned to Sakazuki and ordered, "Have subject Redman placed in Impel Down. Any further attempt at research risks something similar happening, and Redman is too dangerous to place anywhere else." Sakazuki nodded in agreement. "As word of this embarrassment has gotten out," he said, referring to the news that had already spread about an attack on Mariejois itself, "issue new wanted posters for Fisher Tiger and Harry Potter."

"Sir," Sakazuki interjected, "I don't wish to interrupt, but I must. I concur that a bounty must be placed on Fisher Tiger. However, the bounty for Harry Potter is unnecessary. Though he somehow managed to flee, he did not escape justice. There is no way he survived by Magma Punch through his chest," he finished confidently.

"While that may be true, Vice Admiral," the last of the Gorosei, a short bald man with birthmarks on his forehead, said, "we don't have a body. Word is already being spread about the two individuals that dared to attack the capitol, however little information there is. Even if it is the case that the boy died after getting away, we are going to require proof of having the criminals in custody, alive or dead, if we want to turn this situation in our favor."

Sakazuki grudgingly nodded his agreement. While he was certain that the Potter boy was dead, he realized the truth in needing his body. The Marines would need to show, without a doubt, that the criminals who dared to attack the capitol were caught and punished, otherwise more pirates might get the bright idea that the World Government had grown weak and there would be no consequences in attacking them.

"About these bounties...any suggestions," the younger looking Gorosei asked his colleagues.

"Neither individual has received a bounty yet."

"That's true...however, one must take into account that Fisher Tiger is the captain of the Sun Pirates and operates within the Grand Line."

"Very well; we will discuss the fishman first," the bald Gorosei decided. "His bounty needs to be large to show that an attack on Mariejois is not taken lightly."

After much discussion, it was decided that a bounty of β 230,000,000 would be placed on Fisher Tiger's head for his attack on Mariejois and acts of piracy as the captain of the Sun Pirates. It was a shocking figure as one of the highest recorded initial bounties placed on anyone's head, as well as a high bounty in and of itself. However, given the nature of his crimes, and what his freedom could incite others to do, the Gorosei felt such a high figure necessary.

"And now the boy, Harry Potter," stated the elderly man holding the cane. "What do we _actually_ know about him?"

"Given that it is a known fact that fishmen hate humans," Sakazuki began, "and that Potter appeared after Tiger began his assault, we can conclude that it is highly unlikely the two planned this together. This means that Potter himself had some plan involving the capitol."

"I agree," the blonde stated. "Given how quickly Potter joined Tiger, it is safe to say the boy had illegal actions in mind."

"We know nothing of his past, where he comes from, or who he is affiliated with, if anyone," the bald Gorosei added. "What we do know is his power. He was able to hold his own against hundreds of marines, the subject known as Redman, and our very own Vice Admiral," he nodded towards Sakazuki, "for a time, at least. Highly disturbing considering this is the first we are hearing or seeing of the boy."

"The most troubling thing," chimed in Sakazuki, "is his ability to utilize haki. Using any form of haki typically denotes a strong fighter, but this boy could use the 'King's Will'."

"And finally we have his unknown Devil Fruit, granting him some form of teleportation. Not knowing it's limitations, this could be a very dangerous ability. Getting in to any government facility undetected..."

A brief discussion ensued, before every came to an agreement. "Very well. A price of β 230,000,000 shall be placed on "The Adventurer" Fisher Tiger, and "The Wizard" Harry Potter will be given a bounty of..."

/ / / / /

_Unknown Location_

"So let me get this straight," Harry said. He was currently sitting at a round table that had suddenly appeared in the white room he was in, his parents and Gold Roger...or Sirius Black...sat around the table, staring back at him. "You," he pointed at Roger/Sirius, "are actually from the same world we are," he motioned to himself and his parents.

"Correct," Roger/Sirius replied with a grin on his face.

"Back when my parents were killed, everyone thought you had betrayed them and you were arrested."

"Also correct."

"Without being given an actual trial, you were declared guilty and sentenced to death."

"Not a lie," still with a grin.

"Then you got sent through something called the 'Veil of Death', which was believed to be a gate to Hell, but is really just a gate to other universes."

"Completely true."

"You somehow ended up in the same universe I did. Now knowing this, and only remembering that you were believed to be a criminal, you used an old alias from your partying years, Gold Roger."

"Mmhmm. And the rest, they say, is history," Roger happily said. He kept his gaze on Harry, waiting for the inevitable freak-out, disbelieving, or any other number of entertaining reactions. What he got, he wasn't expecting.

"Okay, then." Complete acceptance.

"What? That's it," Roger shouted incredulously.

"What else were you expecting," Harry asked while his parents fought to keep their laughs in.

"I don't know," answered Roger. "Disbelief. Denial. Confusion. Some questions at the least. More than just a simple okay," he pouted. Yes, the Pirate King pouted.

"After everything that's happened in my life so far, your story is kind of normal. But, I _do_ have some questions."

"Of course, Harry," Lily said, as Roger seemed somewhat speechless at the moment. "And we'll answer as best we can."

"Okay, I'll stick with Roger...or Sirius...at the moment. If he got sent to this universe after you guys were killed, that would've been about 12 years ago. But that doesn't make sense. Roger was only executed 10 years ago, and I know he was a pirate for longer than just 2 years," Harry explained with some confusion.

"First question and one we can't fully explain," James commented.

"What do you mean...you can't tell me," Harry asked.

"It's not that we can't," Lily answered. "_We_ don't fully understand the answer. Each of the many universes seem to run parallel to one another in time. However, it is not always in perfect sync. During certain important moments, time fluctuates and progresses at different speeds. We don't know why," Lily interjected when Harry looked ready to question her. "Maybe the gods like to observe what's going on, who knows. When Roger was inserted into the new universe, it was 10 years behind our universe in the time stream. It was almost like he went back in time while traveling across universes.

"It also seems that everything tries to correct itself, as by the time you ended up there, the time streams caught up with one another. However," she continued, "it seems that in our world, something important is happening, as time there has begun to slow down."

"What? What's happening back home," asked Harry.

"I'm sure we'll get to that. In fact, I think you had a question when you first got here that'll help answer that question anyway," James said.

Harry knew what he was talking about. The question had lingered in the back of his head ever since he saw his parents. "So, I'm dead?"

"As we said before, not _technically_," Lily answered.

"Yeah, what do you mean," Harry questioned.

"To answer that, we have to go back to when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby," Lily began. "I prepared a spell around our house that would allow me to sacrifice myself in order for you to live, as a last resort. As we know, it ended up being used. When Voldemort tried to kill you after my spell was invoked, his own spell was turned on him. However, as you know, Voldemort was able to escape death. No one truly knows how far Voldemort has gone into the Dark Arts, but he used his vast knowledge to keep himself alive at the last minute.

"I don't know how, and I doubt many have gone deep enough into the Dark Arts to know themselves, but Voldemort's spirit somehow formed a connection to your very magic itself," she explained. "Through this connection, he was able to siphon magic from you in order to keep his spirit in the realm of the living."

"He was taking magic from me in order to live," Harry asked, disgusted.

"Yes. As you grew older, and stronger, Voldemort was able to take more, and grow more powerful himself, even able to possess someone in your first year," talking about Quirrell. "Because of this, you've never really had full access to your magic. At least half of it was being taken to maintain Voldemort's spirit form."

"This changed, however briefly, back in the Chamber of Secrets," James took over. "Magic itself is still not fully understood, and likely never will be. The connection between the two of you couldn't be severed without you actually dying. After you were stabbed with the basilisk fang, you were close to death. I don't know how much you remember, but Fawkes tried to save you in the end by initiating a special burning day."

Harry thought for a moment and said, "I think I remember seeing him burst into flames, but I'm not sure."

"Understandable," James said. "As I said, you were dying. Anyway, before he could complete this burning day, something unprecedented happened. Since you were dying anyway, and only seconds away from death at that, your magic temporarily severed the connection between you and Voldemort. In that brief instant, you had access to _all_ of your magic."

"Oaky," Harry trailed off, not really seeing the significance.

"Think of it this way Harry. You were near the top of your class in practical work, right? Your spells were pretty powerful, even stronger than some students a year or two above you? Well, at that time, you had access to less than half of your magic. What were you thinking about in your last moments?"

"I was thinking that if I were in another time or place, maybe things could have gone differently," Harry answered.

"And your magic heard your desire," Roger chimed in. "Just as Fawkes initiated his burning, your magic thrust you into this new world."

Harry took a few moments to absorb this. It wasn't anything too surprising. He already knew he ended up in a new world, this just explained how. It was shocking to learn about his connection to Voldemort, but that was all over with now...

"That explains how I ended up where I was, not how I'm not _technically_ dead," Harry said.

"We're getting to that," Lily responded. "Just because your magic transported you before Fawkes could complete the burning, doesn't mean it _still_ can't be completed. Fawkes' magic only just began to pull you in before you transported, but it still left it's trace on you."

"You keep talking about this burning...what is it?"

"You understand how a phoenix burns itself to be reborn," questioned James. Getting a nod from Harry, he continued, "Well, this is essentially the same thing. However, using a little more magic than normal, and extending the rebirth time, a phoenix is, theoretically, able to pull another living thing into the burning."

"So," Harry said after a moment, "Fawkes was going to bring me with him and I would be...what...reborn?"

"Essentially, yes," Lily answered. "As I said, even though you left before the burning could be completed doesn't mean it still can't. Fawkes' magic left it's trace on you. When that marine Sakazuki," Lily spat his name out, "punched through your chest with his magma powers, the intense heat combined with the life threatening injury triggered the dormant phoenix magic on you. Your body flamed away to a safe location where your rebirth could take place."

"Okay," Harry trailed off. After a minute, he asked, "So, if I'm being reborn, how come I'm with you guys?"

"Well, like we said, you're not _technically_ dead," James answered. "However, you did die." Seeing Harry's confusion, he explained, "That wound the marine gave you, there was no surviving it. He basically made a football sized hole in your chest. The phoenix rebirth is basically rebuilding your body completely. Until then, you are _technically_ dead, and your soul is here. Once your body is back up and running, your soul can return to it."

"So, this is like heaven," asked Harry.

"Not quite," Roger said. "Think of it like the train station that connects the world of the living to the afterlife. Kind of like a waiting platform."

"Then how come you're here?"

"You must have someone looking after you," James said. "We were simply told that during the time that your body is reconstructed and you remain here, we are allowed to stay here with you."

After a little thinking, Harry had another question. "What did you mean my soul _can_ return to my body. Does that mean it doesn't have to?"

The other three shared a look before Lily answered, "Well, you don't _have to_ go back. If you want, you can choose to move on to the 'Next Great Adventure' as some would call it."

That floored Harry. He could remain here with his parents if he wanted. Being with his parents was something he had dreamed about ever since he was young. But then his mind flashed to Shiro. He had vowed to rescue her, and they planned to go on an adventure together. And wouldn't his parents be here waiting for him afterwards anyway?

Turning to them, Harry sadly said, "I'm sorry. I think I want to go back. I want to stay with you guys, but..."

That was as far as he got before he was engulfed by both his parents. "Oh Harry, don't apologize," Lily cried.

"We don't _want_ you to stay here," James added tearfully. "Not yet, at least. You still have a full life to lead before coming here."

After everyone had calmed down a little, the discussion continued. "So, how long do I get to stay with you," Harry asked.

"From what we were told," Lily answered, "this form of phoenix rebirth progresses at a rate of about 3:1. Meaning, for every year that passes, your body will experience three. Your soul can't return to your body until they are similarly aged. It will take about 7 to 8 years for your body to be compatible with your soul."

Harry did a little mental math. "So, I'll be what...about 21?"

"Exactly," James said. "And even better, whatever happens with your soul here will be reflected back on your body as it regenerates."

"So that means..."

"That means," Roger said, "we're gonna train your ass off here for the next 8 years, and it'll be like you were in your body the whole time!"

"But before we get to any of that," Lily interjected, "we are gonna spend some time as a family," she said with a smile.

"Do you have any other questions right now before we get to know each other a little better," James asked.

Harry took a minute to consider. Most things could wait till later to get an answer. However, there was one question that had went unanswered previously. "Just one for now," he said. "What did you mean that something important was happening right now back home?"

"Oh yes," James said. "That has to do with your connection to Voldemort."

"I thought you said the connection was broken back with the basilisk," Harry questioned in confusion.

"We said it was _temporarily_ broken," Lily answered. "In that moment that you were dying, your magic momentarily severed the connection, as the threat of death from doing so wasn't really a threat anymore. Fawkes wasn't able to complete the burning with you, but what little did happen was enough to neutralize any excess basilisk venom in your system, leaving the remaining venom and phoenix tears in perfect sync."

"Once you arrived in your new world," James took over, "the severed connection would have killed you. Even though you were in a completely different universe, you were still connected to Voldemort. The universes don't just run parallel to one another; they are connected, allowing things, people to travel between them. The entire time you have been in this new world, your connection with Voldemort had reformed."

"Does that mean Voldemort is still alive, leeching magic from me?!"

"_Was_," said Roger. "Voldemort was alive. However, like we said, you technically died earlier. With you dead, there was nothing for Voldemort's spirit to link to and no magic to keep him alive. When you died earlier, he did as well."

"So he's gone? For good," Harry asked with barely restrained happiness.

"Yup," James cheered.

"That means everyone back home is safe," Harry said with relief.

"Better than that," Lily said. Seeing Harry's questioning gaze, she continued, "Your 'death' had many effects on our world."

"How do you know that?"

"We're able to gaze into our world, the same as we watched you in your new world. With the different rates of time progression, a few years have already passed in our world."

"What's happened," Harry asked eagerly.

"After Ginny Weasley was recovered and woke up, she told her tale of Voldemort's spirit possessing her. That, combined with your supposed death at the hands of said spirit spurred the wizarding world on. There was outrage from the wizarding public, leading to sweeping changes. The whole pureblood movement is mostly gone. Voldemort was never able to gain enough power to completely return to life, so there wasn't much he could do. Your friend Hermione was one of the people most affected by your 'death'."

"What happened to Hermione," Harry quietly asked. He thought she would have been fine.

"Your death seemed to light a fire under her. She was the top student to _ever_ graduate Hogwarts, and she became the voice and major force behind the opposition to the pureblood agenda. She's probably going to go on to be the first ever muggleborn Minister of Magic," James explained.

"That's good," Harry said happily. And it was true. He was happy that she seemed to be doing well after his death, and it seemed she had a bright future ahead of her. That was one worry off Harry's back.

"Alright," Lily clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Enough of that. It's time for us to catch up."

/ / / / / /

_Amazon Lily, 3 months after Mariejois_

"Elder Nyon, isn't there anything you can do," cried Sandersonia.

After making their escape from Mariejois, the Boa sisters stole themselves a small ship and quickly made their way into the Grand Line. Unfortunately, said ship had little in the way of supplies on it, and without a log pose, they could do little more than sail randomly through the ocean. They would have died if a Kuja ship hadn't come along and Elder Nyon hadn't taken them aboard.

Even though they were saved, it quickly became apparent that something was wrong with Hancock. She experienced bouts of extreme weakness and fatigue, and pain centered in her chest. Once they reached Amazon Lily, their hopes of a cure were lost. None of the doctors on the island could identify the illness or name a cure.

Finally, Elder Nyon herself, a short wrinkled woman with thick lips carrying a snake staff, went to examine Hancock. She had been busy with tribe business, but with how serious Hancock's condition was becoming, it required her personal attention. She had just gone in to examine Hancock, and come out looking quite grim.

Sandersonia and her sister Marigold had been sitting not-so-patiently waiting for Nyon to exit the room holding their sister. She had been quarantined out of fear that her condition could be passed to someone else.

"I'm sorry girls," Nyon said sadly. "There is nothing I can do for her. Though some of her symptoms seem familiar, I see no reason or cause that she could have the disease I am thinking of. It is impossible." Seeing the sisters about to protest, she cut them off. "Go in and visit her. I fear she doesn't have much longer," she added sadly. Downtrodden, the sisters went in to spend time with Hancock.

It was about an hour later that Elder Nyon returned to the sisters. "I'm sorry girls. I reviewed some of the ancient texts of the Kuja, but I couldn't find anything."

Before any reply could be given, the group of four were interrupted by a villager rushing into the room. "Elder Nyon! Elder Nyon," the villager cried out as she ran towards the group, waving something in her hand.

"Kara, I told you no one was to enter this room without precautions," Nyon scolded.

"I know Elder. But you said you wanted any news relating to the events that happened at Mariejois to be brought to you immediately."

Nyon turned to give the girl her full attention. "What do you have?"

"There is a news article along with two wanted posters," the girl said, handing the items over to the village leader.

Nyon glanced briefly at the two wanted posters before idly tossing them onto the bed Hancock was resting on. She was more interested in reading what information was being made public about the attack. However, before she could even glance at the article, she was startled by a cry of pain coming from Hancock.

Turning quickly, she saw Hancock holding her chest while gazing at the wanted posters she had just thrown on the bed. Nyon's mind flashed back to the only disease that could be affecting Hancock, the one she dismissed as impossible. However, was she too quick to dismiss it?

Picking up the posters, Hancock calmed down slightly. Nyon quickly turned one of the posters around, the one for Fisher Tiger, so that Hancock could see the image. Nothing happened. Looking at the other poster, Nyon was once again ready to dismiss the mysterious disease. What were the chances that the cause would be some 13 year old boy? Almost carelessly, Nyon turned the second poster around, showing Hancock the image of Harry Potter. The effect was immediate. Hancock's face became red, her breathing labored, and she clutched her chest in pain.

Nyon was floored! How could this have happened? She needed time to think, but more importantly, she needed information. "Thank you Kara, you're dismissed." Turning to Marigold and Sandersonia, she said, "You two come with me, I need to speak with you."

She led the two sisters to her private room, before ordering them to sit. "I believe I have discovered what is wrong with your sister girls."

"You have? What is it," cried Sandersonia.

"Can you help her," Marigold asked.

"I don't know yet. I need some information from you girls." Showing them the wanted poster for "The Wizard" Harry Potter, she asked, "Do you recognize this boy?"

The sisters shared a look before Marigold asked, "Why do you ask?"

"I take it from your look that you do recognize the boy. I will tell you why in a moment, but it is imperative to your sister's health that you tell me everything you can about this boy," Nyon ordered.

The sisters quickly relayed everything they could. How Harry had come upon them being attacked, how he saved them, removed their sister's slave brand... They didn't leave a single detail out; anything to save their precious sister. As each detail was given, Nyon's face became graver.

When they finally finished, Nyon said, "It is as I've feared then." Waving off any questions the sisters had, Nyon led them back to Hancock.

"Sister, the elder knows what's wrong with you," Marigold cried out as they entered the room.

"Don't worry, you'll be better in no time," Sandersonia added.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple my dears. The illness your sister suffers from is a deadly one. It is...love sickness!"

"Love sickness? What's that," they asked together.

"A deadly illness that took the lives of many Kuja empresses of the past. Your sister caught this illness when she fell in love with the boy, Harry Potter."

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

In answer, Nyon took the image of Harry Potter and flashed it at Hancock. Hancock moaned in pain, clutching at her chest. Nyon repeated the display, turning the image away and back towards Hancock a number of times, getting the same result. "As you can see, just the image of the boy causes her great distress."

"How can we cure her," Marigold cried.

"Unfortunately, there is only one cure. Your sister must accept her feelings for the boy and leave the island to be with him," Nyon explained. "Unfortunately, that is not an option. Not only do we not know where the boy is or if he is alive, we can't risk Hancock leaving the island until the events of Mariejois blow over. Her status as a former slave can't get out."

"What will happen then," Sandersonia asked.

"Unfortunately, her health will continue to decline until she succumbs."

Sandersonia and Marigold grabbed onto one another in their despair. Lose their sister? Neither would accept that! Filled with determination, they furiously thought of anything. Marigold thought she had an idea that might work and quickly shared it with her sister. Deciding it was a better idea than simply doing nothing, they turned to their ill sister.

Marigold grabbed the picture of Harry from Nyon and showed it to Hancock. While Hancock stared at the picture, panting in pain, Sandersonia started to speak.

"Sister," she said to Hancock, "you remember Harry, right? The boy who saved us?"

Hancock absently nodded her head.

"He was quite impressive when he saved us. Especially when he removed your tattoo," Marigold added.

Noticing that Hancock's breathing had become more labored and her face more flush, Sandersonia moved in for the kill. "Marigold and I were just talking about him. Someone that powerful and impressive, willing to go against the World Government. What kind of girl do you think he would like?"

Marigold provided an answer. "A strong one, I believe. She would have to be, in order to stand next to him."

"I agree sister," Sandersonia added. "She would have to be powerful. Not some weak woman who couldn't get out of bed or succumbed to some illness," she said offhandedly.

Throughout their conversation, Hancock's face became more clear, her breathing evened out, and her grip on her chest loosened. At the end of their speech, she shocked everyone in the room by jumping out of bed.

"Nyon," she said in a surprisingly strong voice, "you will begin training me at once. I will not be weak anymore. After all, I am already the most beautiful woman in the world...it only makes sense that I be the strongest as well!" _The perfect woman for my Harry,_ she mentally added.

/ / / / /

_Location Unknown_

"So what are we going to train in first," asked Harry.

"Your first lesson will be from Roger," Lily said.

When Harry turned towards him, Roger said, "To begin, we'll talk about Haki."

"You mean the sport they play on the ice with sticks? What does that have to do with training?"

"Haki, not hockey," Roger laughed. "Ad technically you already know what Haki is, at least somewhat. You just didn't know the name of it before. There are three types of haki...

/ / / / /

_Mariejois, World Government HQ_

"Things have not improved," the eldest Gorosei commented.

"No they haven't. If anything, things have gotten worse," another added.

"It's just like after Roger's execution many years ago, though not as bad, admittedly," the youngest said. "After the attack on Mariejois, and the marines inability to capture or kill the two culprits, these pirates seem to think it okay to defy us at every turn!"

In the year since Fisher Tiger and Harry Potter attacked Mariejois, piracy was on the rise. Not such a swift increase as there was when Gol D. Roger was executed and revealed the existence of One Piece, but it was a noticeable increase. And it was worrying. If the random pirate viewed the marines and the World Government as weak, then the delicate balance that was held between the Yonkou, the Marines, and the Shichibukai could collapse, and that was something they couldn't afford to let happen. It had taken many years to gain this tenuous balance.

The Gorosei sat quietly, contemplating the situation for a few moments. Finally, one of them said, "I believe it is time to implement _that_ idea."

"Hmm," the other four murmured. _That _idea had been brought up when they were first creating the Shichibukai. However, as history had shown, it was decided that there would be _Seven _Pirate Warlords.

"The balance _is _being upset."

"Many pirates believe the marines weak, and with the rise of powerful pirate crews, the Shichibukai aren't as intimidating as before."

"Yes, I believe now is the perfect opportunity to implement _that_ idea. The Jūbukai. We need to inform the Admirals that we need recommendations for three new Warlords."

/ / / / /

_Location Unknown_

"Now that Roger has gone over haki in detail with you, your mother and I will be training you in magic," James said.

"Why," Harry asked. "I tested my magic plenty. There are only a few types I can use in that world."

"You still don't see," Roger remarked. "Don't you get it? Magic _does_ exist in that world."

"What do you mean?"

"Haki," Roger answered. "You thought it was your magic that allowed you to use Armament, Observation, and Conqueror's Haki, and you were correct. But remember, you aren't the only one in that world that can use haki."

"I guess that's true," Harry said.

"Let me give you a brief history lesson. I can't tell you everything I know; there are rules against how much knowledge you can have before you leave this place back to the world of the living. Similar to our world, magic has always existed in this world," Roger explained. "Likewise, those who didn't have magic feared those that did. There were those magic users that sympathized. It was a group of these individuals that made the world what it is today.

"Hundreds of years ago, this group performed a ritual. The ritual affected nearly everyone in the world, and every person born afterwards. In simple terms, it removed people's ability to use the magic in their bodies to perform spells. It took all these magical abilities...transfiguration, animagus, fire spells, lightning spells...everything, and placed them into fruit...Devil Fruit as they have become known. This was done so that everyone and anyone, whether they had a magical core or not, had the chance to have magic.

"However, as you know, just because you can't use your core to perform spells doesn't mean you can't use magic. Over time, people learned to tap into their magic with pure will alone, and thus, haki was born."

"Okay," Harry said, taking it all in. "That explains why it is useful for me to learn everything I can about haki, but not why I need to learn other magic. If I can't use it, why learn it?"

"Who said you can't use it," Roger asked with a smile. Before Harry could question him, he continued, "_You_ aren't from this world, so why would the ancient ritual affect you?"

"But...then why couldn't I cast any spells?"

"Simple...wandless magic requires _much_ more magic to perform than regular wanded magic. An amount of magic you didn't quite have with Voldemort leeching you."

"Does that mean I can do it now that Voldemort is gone," Harry asked with some excitement.

All three adults laughed loudly at that. Seeing Harry's confusion and irritation at them laughing at him so boisterously, they fought to calm themselves. "Harry," James said, voice filled with humor, "while Voldemort was leeching magic from you, you had access to less than half of your magic. With only that, you had more magic than most fully grown wizards and witches."

"I don't know how much you learned about magical development, but witches and wizards go through a...magical puberty...for lack of a better term, at the age of 15, where their magical core matures and increases, anywhere from double to ten times," Lily explained. "By the time your body reaches that level of development and goes through the changes, you'll easily have enough magic to perform spells."

"Awesome," Harry smiled.

"So, still not sure about learning magic," Lily asked with a smirk.

/ / / /

A year and a half into his time in the 'In-between', as he had taken to calling the plane of existence he had found himself in, and Harry couldn't be happier. He spent his days with his parents and godfather, getting to know them and hearing stories of their life. While his magical knowledge was already impressive for a second year student, it grew leaps and bounds with the personal tutelage of three grown wizards. And while Roger hadn't used magic in years...he didn't have enough magic to cast spells...his knowledge was still there.

"You're doing great so far Harry," Lily commented one day after teaching him a complex charm.

"Thanks," Harry said, still not used to be praised by a parent.

"I think we can start slowing down a bit on the magic lessons, and add some other things into the day," James mentioned.

"Like what," asked Harry.

"Like physical training and combat experience," Roger said.

"Do you think I really need that," Harry asked.

Roger turned serious. "Harry, I want you to think about everything that happened right before you died."

Knowing what Roger was implying, Harry explained, "I guess. If I had more experience I would've gotten out of there."

All the adults looked at Harry with no humor on their faces. "Harry," Lily began, "I know you are strong. We all do. But you have to understand, there may always be someone stronger."

"Yes, if you had more experience and skill, you might have been able to escape Mariejois alive. However, what about your goal of rescuing your friend," James asked.

"Shiro? What about her?"

"Harry, think about those last few moments," Roger said as though Harry were dense.

Harry thought about moving to save Tiger, punching Redman in the face, a flash of familiar white hair, a magma...wait...white hair!? "That was Shiro!"

"Duh," Roger deadpanned. "Took you long enough. Now, do you think you would have been able to escape with Shiro as well? What about all those slaves that didn't escape?"

"I get it," Harry said, looking at the ground.

"Harry, we're not trying to make you feel bad," Lily said.

"Quite the opposite. You are already a powerful young man, stronger than I was when I first got to that world," Roger said. "But you need to be stronger. You want to go off on an adventure with friends, right?" Getting a nod, he continued, "well, you need to be stronger if you want to protect your crew."

"Even more so," James said, "you need to allow your crew to fight for themselves so they can learn to protect themselves. However, you need to be strong enough that you can step in at a moment's notice if they need your help."

Harry could see the logic in their statements. He wouldn't want his crew to be weak. Any friends he made would need to learn how to protect themselves. However, that didn't mean that Harry would just stand back and watch. He would need to be strong enough to help them at any time, an protect them from the true threats on the open seas, like the Marine Admirals.

"Okay, I'm in," Harry said with determination. "Who's going to be training me?"

"Me of course," Roger said. "I may be dead, but I _was_ the Pirate King."

/ / / / / /

Over the years with his family, Harry learned a lot. Sure, there was magic and physical training, as well as practical battle experience against his godfather. But he also learned strategy from his dad, who was an auror and master chess player, about girls from his mother, and the new world from his godfather.

Roger had a lot to teach him. He had sailed the entire world at one point. He was able to give Harry a number of pointers that would help him on his journey, as well as telling him a number of important locations throughout the world. Roger told him what he could about any pirate crews he encountered, though if those crews were still together or if all the members were still alive he didn't know.

Eventually, Harry's idyllic life with his family had to come to an end. After eight long years of training, both mental and physical, and just spending time with his family for the first time in his life, it was time for Harry to return to the world of the living.

The years had changed Harry quite a bit. At 21 years of age, Harry stood at 6 feet tall, his black hair cut short. His bright green eyes showed experience and knowledge in them.

"Well, this is it I guess," Harry said sadly. Standing in front of him was his family.

"Oh Harry," Lily hugged him with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you. But I better not see you for many years."

"I know mom," Harry said with a small smile.

After Lily released him, Roger gave him a manly one-armed hug. "Good luck. Remember everything we taught you."

"I will."

Finally, James stepped up and pulled his son in for a hug. "Good luck."

"It's time," Lily said. Harry looked down at himself and realized she was right. His body was starting to fade, signaling that his soul was going back to his physical body.

"I love you," Lily cried out.

"Make us proud," Roger said.

"Make sure you get that harem we talked about," James called out.

Harry laughed aloud, the last thing he saw was Lily slapping James on the back of his head for his comment while Roger stood there laughing.

/ / / / /

_Somewhere in South Blue_

There is a small island in South Blue that no one will venture on to. It was once known as an uninhabited island, with no food, animals, or anything else to draw anyone to it. At most, sailors would sometimes dock their just to get their feet on dry land for a while.

That all changed about eight years ago. One merchant ship passing by the island reported strange lights coming from it, as well a weight in the air that seemed to dissuade them from approaching. A few ships went to the island after to see for themselves, and all returned reporting the same thing. The oppressive aura kept anyone from approaching.

If anyone had managed to step foot on the island and ventured to its center, they would have seen a large ball of fire floating in midair, a pile of ash slowly but steadily building over the years.

Now, the floating ball of fire increased in intensity and gave off a brief pulse of overwhelming heat before blinking out of existence completely. A handful of ash fell from the air where the fire had been to the pile beneath it on the ground.

A few seconds later, the large pile of ash began to shift. From the center, buried under the ash, a figure slowly rose. Standing at about 6 feet tall, the person shook themselves, causing the ash covering their body to fall to the ground.

"Alright, I'm back," a male voice cheered. Taking a look around his surroundings and then down at his body, the man confusedly asked, "Why am I naked?!"

/ / / /

**Post AN:** As you may have noticed, I changed the Shichibukai to the Jūbukai. There will now be 10 pirates working for the government. I did this because I didn't want to change too much about the Straw Hats history and what they go through, but needed threats for Harry and his crew to face. Hence, 3 new potential villains.


End file.
